El Camino Hacia un Final Feliz
by Shikei'XD
Summary: R27. Han pasado 2 años desde la aparición de Reborn en la vida de Tsuna. Misteriosamente el Hitman desaparece un día y no regresa sino hasta dentro de 6 meses, en los cuales Tsuna deja de cabeza el orden de Nami-chuu por su nueva personalidad.
1. Una nueva personalidad

El camino hacia un final feliz

Patada alta, patada baja, puñetazo a la costilla, salto hacia atrás y patada alta. Agacharse y esquivar un puñetazo a la cara, giro y puño hacia la quijada. De nuevo, patada, patada, puño, esquivar, sudor y sangre.

-¡Al extremo, Sawada! –grito Ryohei luego de caer sentado al piso secándose el sudor que caía de su frente.

-Je, gracias Onii-san –le respondió Tsuna de lo más tranquilo mientras suspirada. Hacia dos años de la aparición de Reborn en su vida y gracias a él y a las constantes peleas en las que se veía envuelto, se había echo de una condición física excelente.

Tsuna y los demás guardianes, así como sus amigas, estaban finalmente en último año a excepción de Ryohei que se había graduado el año anterior pero gracias a su buena condición física fue contratado como el maestro de Educación Física y a pedido especial de Tsuna, se había vuelto su entrenador personal mientras estaba en el instituto pues Reborn, con su ahora cuerpo adulto, no podía andar libremente por el colegio o lo tildaban de pervertido, sin, aunque a Reborn no le importaba, accedió a no asomarse al colegio por el simple echo de que Tsuna le rogo que no lo hiciera además cabe mencionar la ausencia de este ultimo desde hacia seis meses

Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde que Reborn llego a su vida, Tsuna ahora tenia 17 años y ya no era ni la sombra del que era conocido como el Dame-Tsuna pero bueno, nadie sabia de eso salvo, obviamente, sus guardianes y amigos cercanos. A los ojos de todos los demás estudiantes seguía siendo el mismo Dame que cuando era niño, pero eso ya no era así.

Tsuna era un gran alumno con unas notas de puros 100 en todas las materias pero a su pedido especial y a una amenaza de Reborn, los maestros accedieron a no decir cuales eran sus notas por los que todos seguían pensando que era un Dame aun sin saber sus notas. En los deportes ahora era el mejor, incluso supero a Yamamoto y de nuevo, pidió que no se dijera nada y durante las clases de E.F. nunca hacia nada, manteniendo las apariencias. Se han de preguntar ¿Por qué diablos Tsuna, siendo tan sobresaliente, se hacia pasar por Dame? Sencillo, él sabia que una vez salido del instituto no tendría una vida normal pues tomaría su puesto al lado de Nono para comenzar a poner en practica lo que Reborn le venia enseñando desde que tenia catorce años, así que decidió seguir con la pantalla de Dame por lo menos un tiempo mas.

De milagro Reborn se lo había permitido pero le dejo en claro algo.

*Flash Back*

-Escúchame, Dame-Tsuna, te permitiré tu capricho pero el ultimo año de instituto tienes que dejar bien en claro que no eres un Dame, hable con tus maestros para que muestren tus notas del año pasado y TODAS las notas de este año que comenzara. – dijo Reborn mientras tomaba de su expreso mirando desafiante a Tsuna pero este ni se inmuto, hacia mucho que las miradas intimidantes de Reborn no le afectaban en lo mas mínimo.

-Me queda claro, Reborn, desde el comienzo del año pondré de mi parte y te sentirás igual de orgulloso que siempre. –Sonrió, mostrando aquella mirada que se había endurecido gracias a la experiencia de batalla. Ya no era una mirada de niño inocente, ahora era la mirada de un adulto que conocía lo peor y más cruel del mundo, era fría y seria, justo como su mirada en estado Híper. Cruzo su pierna derecha sobre la izquierda y tomo de su café negro extra-fuerte del que se había echo fanático desde hace muchos años, pues descubrió que era una muy buena forma de calmar sus nervios luego de un trabajo de campo como Decimo Vongola.

-jum… has cambiado, Tsuna, apenas tienes 16 años pero ya no eres un niño.- Su mirada, por un momento, pareció mostrar pena y remordimiento por haberle quitado la niñez a aquel pobre chico. Suspiro, ya no había marcha atrás.

Tsuna sonrió con la taza sobre sus labios aun y luego la bajo, dejándola sobre el platito en el que venia –Me vi obligado a crecer, Reborn, no me puedo permitir ser un niño estando en el mundo en el que estoy –una sonrisa, esta vez amarga, se poso en sus labios y le dio otro sorbo a su café.

-Por lo menos sabes fingir que sigues siendo un niño inocente con las manos limpias de sangre frente a tus padres y amigos. De verdad me sorprende que tan buen actor eres –Aspiro el aroma de su expreso y volteo a ver a Tsuna que lo miraba divertido.

-Tengo un muy buen maestro ¿no te parece?

-Así parece –termino su expreso y salió de la habitación de Tsuna.

*Fin Flash Back*

-Oye Sawada ¿te sientes mal? –pregunto Ryohei al ver que Tsuna miraba a la nada con una sonrisa que el jurada, se veía amarga.

Tsuna reacciono y sonrio con esa alegría contagiosa, mientras le extendía la mano a Ryohei para que se levantara. –Estoy bien, Onii-san. –bostezo perezosamente mientras se estiraba –Sera mejor que valla a darme un baño y luego me valla a clases –dijo con aquella sonrisa que lograba engañar a todo el mundo menos a Reborn y ,por supuesto, a él mismo.

-¡Claro Sawada! ¡Tienes que estudiar al extremo! –grito haciendo su típica pose alzando un brazo.

-Claro… claro –dijo con un goterón, y tomando sus cosas se fue a dar un baño para diez minutos luego ir corriendo al salón de clases.

*en el salón de clases*

Tsuna llego corriendo y aunque la carrera fue larga, llego sin agitarse ni sudar ni un poco. Abrió la puerta y la sorpresa que se plasmo en su cara, no paso desapercibida por nadie.

-¡Byakuran! –grito sorprendido al ver a aquel chico albino con un pantalón de tela marrón y una camisa manga larga blanca, sosteniendo un libro de italiano en sus manos.

-_**Hola Tsuna –**_hablo en italiano el, ahora, sensei.

-_**¿Qué diablos se supone que haces aquí? ¿Qué no estabas en Italia? –**_pregunto aun sin salir de su estupor.

-_**Bueno es que Reborn me pidió que viniera a esta escuela como maestro y no solo a mi, nos lo pidió a varios de tu circulo de amigos pues dice que hay una promesa que debes cumplir –**_ dijo el albino mientras sonreía infantilmente como siempre, aunque esta vez su sonrisa era mas burlona al ver la cara de estúpido que tenia su amigo/enemigo.

-_**¿Enserio la piensa cumplir a una semana de haber comenzado clases? ¿Es que esta loco? Maldito Reborn, ni siquiera me dejo disfrutar un poco mas mi tiempo como Dame-Tsuna -**_ Renegaba el joven Decimo, sin darse cuenta de las caras estupefactas de todos los presentes al escuchar al alumno mas Dame de todos los tiempos hablar italiano como si el mismo lo fuera.

-_**Cálmate un poco, Tsuna-kun estas asustando a tus compañeros –**_sonrió Byakuran.

Tsuna salió de su burbuja de maldiciones para girar la cabeza y ver como sus compañeros estaban a punto de tener un derrame cerebral y ante todo pronostico, Tsuna suspiro exasperado con el seño fruncido. Se paro justo a la par de Byakuran y los miro a todos con una mirada seria y fría, y con la vos más irónica que conocía, habló.

-¿No se esperan que sea Dame-Tsuna para toda la vida, verdad? –Suspiro- Tenía una apuesta con mi tutor personal. La apuesta iba que fingiría ser un Dame por dos años mas, pero el ultimo año, o sea este, dejaría de fingir ser un Dame y portarme como un estudiante normal –dijo como si estuviera diciendo el clima.

Exasperado por el silencio de la clase, se fue a su puesto y se sentó. Volteo a ver al resto de la clase y sintió un vacio en su pecho. Yamamoto y Gokudera habían tenido que irse a una misión y no volverían hasta la semana siguiente, Kyoko estaba enferma y no asistiría a clases en un tiempo y Chrome se había sometido a un nuevo entrenamiento con Mammon y Fran. Suspiro de nuevo y volteo la mirada a la ventana.

La clase de Byakuran paso de lo mas normal, en lo que cabe decir, a cada respuesta correcta uno que otro alumno lo volteaba a ver como si le hubiera nacido una segunda cabeza. La siguiente clase había sido Contabilidad, como siempre, él era el blanco de sus maestros por ser su "peor" alumno pero, al igual que con Byakuran, se levanto de su silla e hizo un balance perfecto.

Paso lo mismo en matemáticas, lengua, español, física elemental, química y biología. En todas paso de lo mas sobresaliente dejando a todos los maestros a punto de perder las quijadas. Finalmente había tocado Educación Física.

Fue al vestidor para cambiarse de ropa. Todos se sorprendieron, de nuevo, pues el nunca se cambiaba en los vestidores. Tsuna se quito el uniforme, dejando ver sus brazos con una buena musculatura; muy firme, su abdomen con los músculos marcados, sus piernas finas y largas, torneadas con musculatura no muy exagerada, pero lo que mas llamo la atención de aquellos chicos, era una cicatriz bastante extensa sobre su abdomen, justo encima del apéndice que, aunque quisieran creerlo, sabían que no era por una operación. Su piel blanca, pronto fue cubierta con una camiseta blanca y unos buzos azul cielo y sus tenis negros.

Sin mirar a nadie salió de los vestidores directamente al gimnasio donde ahí lo esperaba Ryohei y el maestro, quien se sorprendió un poco al verlo llegar pues ya sabia que él no era un alumno atlético.

Tsuna suspiro y le paso una nota que había echo entre clases pues ya se había cansado de repetir la misma historia una y otra vez. Su maestro la leyó indiferente para luego devolverle la nota al muchacho que tenia una expresión de profundo aburrimiento.

-Bien mocosos –hablo el maestro- comiencen a trotar –ordeno, mientras sonaba su silbato.

Tsuna comenzó siguiendo a sus compañeros pero a medida que la clase avanzaba, iban viendo que aquel "dame" seguía tan fresco como una lechuga. Ryohei sonreía con superioridad al ver como su jefe les pateaba el trasero a todos con su gran resistencia.

Luego de la clase, tocaba el almuerzo, en ese momento Tsuna ni siquiera se quedo en su salón de clases, se fue corriendo a la azotea para intentar calmar sus ánimos. Se sentó en una esquina del lugar, a la par de la puerta entre el enrejado y la pared. Miraba con cierta nostalgia el patio escolar, su mirada se torno profunda y madura mediante se perdía en sus pensamientos.

_Ya han pasado dos largos años desde que todo comenzó y pese a estar aquí, en este punto… no me siento feliz de la vida que llevo. Si Reborn no estuviera a mi lado… no se que aria… -_suspiro -_ quisiera volver a ser un niño que sentía vergüenza cuando su madre le daba un beso en la mejía en publico… Chicos, de verdad que los extraño…_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por los chicos problema de las otras secciones de su mismo año.

-Oye Dame-Tsuna –dijo el matón mientras pateaba un pie de Tsuna y sonreía malicioso.

-¿Qué quieres? –pregunto de lo mas tranquilo. La verdad que ver a ese tipos queriendo hacerle pelea… no era de extrañarse, una de las razones por las que quería evitar, a toda costa, quitarse la mascara de Dame era por tipos como ese.

El tipo arrugo la frente en molestia y tomo a Tsuna de la camisa escolar, levantándolo un poco del suelo -Te crees mucho ¿verdad, Dame-Tsuna? –dijo entre burla y molestia, haciendo que sus compañeros rieran en complicidad.

Tsuna lo miro indiferente, pero levanto una mano y agarro por la muñeca al sujeto, apretó ligeramente y el matón lo soltó, sorprendido por la fuerza de agarre del perdedor.

Suspiro –Escucha… como sea que te llames, no quiero problemas, solamente quiero comer tranquilamente en mi lugar favorito así que, si no es mucho pedir… lárgate tú y tus amigos. Perturban mi paz –dijo Tsuna levantándose del lugar, dejando su bento a su lado.

El chico retrocedió un paso al ver la mirada fría que este le dirigía pero haciéndose el valiente, apretó un puño y quiso golpear a Tsuna. Luego de eso todo pasó en cámara lenta.

El chico malo lanzando un puñetazo, Tsuna esquivando el golpe con un giro de su cuerpo, inclinándose ligeramente para levantar una pierna y darle una patada en el pecho al sujeto, que de inmediato escupió saliva debido al golpe y a la sorpresa.

Todos los amigos del tipo miraron como el líder caía inconsciente al suelo, luego miraron como Tsuna suspiraba, recogía sus cosas y salía de ahí, había perdido el apetito.


	2. Planes para un pronto reencuentro

El camino hacia un final feliz

**Capitulo dos**

**Planes para un pronto reencuentro**

**Aclaraciones: **

**-Hablan italiano.**

_-Pensamientos._

El día había transcurrido normal. A la salida de clases Tsuna se había ido a un parque cercano para meditar un poco su día. Se sentó en un columpio y miro el cielo. Hacia un mes que no tenía a ninguno de sus amigos a su lado, salvo Ryohei.

_Desde que Reborn y los chicos no están a mi lado… he estado mas violento… ¿Sera posible que mi lado Vongola este floreciendo al no tener a quien proteger? _

Se preguntaba amargamente pues incluso él, había notado su cambio tan repentino. Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que todos se habían ido y faltaban seis días mas para que regresaran, eso si no tenían algún inconveniente en el camino. Ese día había sido el protagonista de algunas peleas pues se había corrido la voz de la pelea que había tenido con los otros sujetos el día anterior. Muchos no se la creían pues era imposible que Dame-Tsuna se pudiera defender siendo que desde hace años miraban como pateaban su trasero.

Suspiro, _creo que no estoy cumpliendo como debo la tarea que me dejo Reborn _pensó con amargura, frunciendo los labios. Dios… ser el cielo era agotador. Levanto la mirada y se perdió mirando la grandeza del mismo, luego miro las nubes y recordó a Hibari su terco y malhumorado amigo que luego de compartir tanto tiempo juntos en batalla, se había unido al grupo sin tener un severo ataque de urticaria al estar en multitud. Movió su vista y miro como había nubes grises, señal de tormenta y recordó a Gokudera, aquel chico albino con pésimo carácter, capaz de hacer una tormenta en un vaso con agua; sonrió ante el recuerdo de su amigo. Sintió en su piel la humedad que traía el viento de lluvia y recordó a Yamamoto, el único que era capaz de calmar los animos con aquella personalidad tan refrescante que tenia, a veces sentía envidia de su personalidad. Suspiro, finalmente vio como un pequeño halo de luz de sol intentaba inútilmente brillar con orgullo y recordó a Reborn, ante este último sonrió con ternura. Se quedo observando como el cielo contenía a todos los efectos naturales. Cerro los ojos y bajó la cabeza aun con aquella sonrisa tierna en su boca y ante cualquier presagio, dejo que sus ojos derramaran lo que por tanto tiempo, había querido salir.

Las lágrimas caían libres por sus ojos, sacando todo el dolor, remordimiento, sufrimiento y tristezas que había estado guardando en su interior desde hace años, incluso antes de que Reborn apareciera en su vida. Por una vez en sus diecisiete años de vida, se sintió un niño, un niño pequeño que necesitaba protección pues por muy duro que aparentara ser, por muy experimentados que sus ojos se hubieran vuelto, él aun era un adolecente, él aun quería sentirse avergonzado cuando su madre le daba una caricia en publico, quería tener berrinches cuando se le negara un permiso, quería ir al distrito comercial y meterse al primer árcade para gastar todo su dinero hasta la ultima moneda. Quería una vida libre de complicaciones, libre de muertes y sangre, quería la misma vida de cuando era el Tsuna de trece años. ¿Acaso eso era mucho pedir? Al pareces, si.

Se quedo llorando en silencio, empapado hasta la ropa interior. Levanto la vista, luego de llorar por horas. La tormenta había terminado hacia una hora, miro su reloj y noto que eran casi las once de la noche. Busco en su mochila un pañuelo y secó un poco su rostro de los rastros de sus lagrimas y la lluvia. Agradeció mudamente que Reborn lo haya obligado a ponerle un relleno impermeabilizante a su mochila, gracias a eso ninguno de sus cuadernos se habían mojado, Reborn lo mataría si cuando volviera a casa junto a él lo viera con los cuadernos duros y con la tinta corrida debido a lo mojado del momento.

Nuevamente una sonrisa adorno su rostro y miro al cielo. _Aunque odie admitirlo, me haces falta Reborn _dijo en su mente. Se levanto y emprendió el camino a casa. Cuando llego, lo recibió su madre, angustiada pues no era normal que su adorado hijo llegara a semejantes horas de la noche sin antes avisar que llegaría tarde, se angustio aun más pues sabía que ninguno de sus amigos estaba en la ciudad, por ende, no estaba en casa de ninguno de ellos.

-Hola mamá –sonrió con cansancio mientras un bostezo hacia acto de presencia.

-Mo~ Tsu-kun ¿Qué son estas horas de venir? Me tenias muy preocupada, querido –dijo mientras sobaba el cabello de Tsuna, sonrió al ver que su hijo finalmente era mas alto que ella. Se sorprendió del increíble estirón que tuvo, bien tendría la altura de Yamamoto.

-Perdóname Mamá, no me di cuenta de la hora –sonrió apenado mientras se inclinaba para dejar un beso en la mejía de su madre. El ya no era un niño, hacia un tiempo que había perdido esa vergüenza estúpida para tratar con amor a su madre.

-Ya eres todo un hombre, Tsu-kun –dijo ella mirándolo con ternura maternal, mientras acariciaba su mejía. Estaba frio, muy frio, se preocupo. – ¡Tsu-kun estas muy frio! –dijo alarmada, y ahí callo en cuenta de la ropa de su hijo.

-Descuida, ahora mismo voy a darme un baño –dijo pasando a su lado pero justo antes de subir las escaleras, su madre lo detuvo.

-Cariño, tienes una carta, toma –dijo pasándosela.

-Gracias Mamá –beso la mejía de Nana de nuevo y se fue escaleras arriba. Nada mas llegar, tiro su mochila en su escritorio, se quito el suéter y la camisa blanca del instituto, dejando su torso al descubierto. Se quito los pantalones y puso una toalla en la cama para sentarse encima de ella y poder leer la carta que su madre le había dado.

**Para Sawada Tsunayoshi, Decimo Vongola.**

**Por la presente, se invita al Decimo Vongola a la reunión de lideres que se llevara a cabo dentro de tres días a partir de hoy. Se requiere también, la asistencia de sus guardianes.**

**Atte.:**

**Nono Vongola**

Al final de la carta, relucía la firma de Nono y en la cabeza de la misma, se mostraba la llama de la última voluntad. Suspiro y tomo el celular internacional que Reborn le había regalado en su cumpleaños. Miro la hora y las contó para saber la hora en Italia.

Cuando se cercioro que era una hora hábil para llamar, marco a Nono. Del otro lado de la línea, contesto una vos femenina.

-_**Despacho de Nono Vongola, Rita al habla**_

_**-Hola Rita, necesito hablar con Nono, por favor**__ –_dijo, al otro lado de la línea, Tsuna, mientras se masajeaba la cabeza. Le dolía a horrores. Posiblemente fue por la mojada que se dio.

**-**_**Nono esta ocupado en este momento ¿desea dejarle un mensaje?**__ –_ Tsuna reconoció esa vos prepotente de parte de la mujer. Puso su vos más ruda y algo brusca y hablo.

**-**_**Dile que habla Tsunayoshi, el Decimo Vongola, estoy seguro que aceptara mi llamada**__ –_escucho como la mujer se atragantaba y nerviosamente le contesto.

**-**_**E-enseguida Juudaime-sama –**_escucho el sonido de espera y luego la vos de Nono.

**-**_**Oh Tsunayoshi-kun, no esperaba tu llamada**__ –_dijo Nono, con una vos cansada, producto de su larga vida.

**-**_**Hola Abuelo **__–_dijo Tsuna mientras sonreía, era muy normal para él llamarle abuelo a Nono cuando estaban a solas o por teléfono_**- Disculpa las molestias, pero debo avisarte que no iré a la reunión de líderes. En este momento no puedo, ninguno de mis guardianes esta conmigo, y no lo estarán sino hasta dentro de seis días, y eso si hay suerte –**_termino de hablar, esperando que Nono no se molestara por eso.

Escucho como el otro suspiraba. **–**_**En ese caso, Tsuna, no te quedara de otra que venir solo, es vital que estés presente, muchacho. Se hablara sobre la sucesión. **_

_**-Pero Abuelo ¿Qué pensaran si el Decimo Vongola llega sin ningún guardián a su lado? Y pedirle ayuda a los Varia… Es mejor pegarme un tiro que pedírselos a ellos –**_termino, no se estaba excusando, pero era cierto, pedirle un favor a Xanxus era como ponerse una pistola en la sien y jalar el gatillo uno mismo. Desde hacia bastante tiempo Tsuna había dejado de escapar de sus deberes como Decimo Vongola, para satisfacción de Reborn.

_-__**En eso tienes razón**_–se escucho como Nono reía al otro lado de la línea- _**realmente ya piensas como todo un Decimo Vongola, Tsuna**__. –_dijo con orgullo.

**-**_**Escucha Abuelo, intentare ponerme en contacto con alguno de los chicos o con Reborn para que me acompañen pero no te prometo nada **__–_suspiro cansado**- **_**El único guardián que sigue a mi lado es Ryohei y no lo quiero molestar. El ya tiene un empleo y no planeo que lo despidan por mi culpa **__–_dijo firme, mientras sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a tiritar.

**-**_**Con eso me tranquilizo, Tsuna. Esperare tu llamada de confirmación **_

_-__**Muchas gracias, por tu paciencia y enseñanzas, Abuelo**__ –_sonrió y antes de que Nono dijera algo, corto la llamada.

Tiro el celular en la cama, y corrió a darse una ducha caliente, sentía su cuerpo un tanto frio y rezo a todos los dioses que se conocía por no enfermarse. Tras terminar su baño, se puso su pijama y se tiro en la cama, cruzando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza.

_Que día mas largo el que he tenido hoy… Reborn… _su mente y su corazón lo aclamaban, quería a Reborn a su lado nuevamente, tenía seis largos meses sin verlo. Suspiro, seguía sin creerse que en algún punto del camino, él, se halla enamorado de su espartano tutor, y mas encima, añoraba tenerlo a su lado, cuando siempre juro que el día que él se fuera, siquiera por un día, seria feliz y mírenlo ahora, añorando la compañía de Reborn.

Sonrió irónicamente mientras se ponía de lado, y aun con aquella sonrisa y la imagen de Reborn en su cabeza, se durmió. Mañana seria otro día.

Disfruten de la historia, espero que les valla agradando :D

Por el momento pienso subir un capitulo cada que alcance los 4 Review (XD chantaje jaja) Así que la actualización de los capítulos depende de cada uno.

**Mike-chan7: **Muchas gracias por tu sugerencia y yo misma ya lo había notado. Quise editar el capitulo desde la pagina pero no me salvo ninguno de los cambios que hice u.u por lo que he procurado que todo valla en orden con este capitulo. Gracias por leerme.


	3. Sonríe felizmente, una vez más

El camino hacia un final feliz

Capitulo tres

Sonríe felizmente, una vez más.

-**Hablan italiano**

_-Pensamientos._

Era bien sabido por Tsuna, que había estado amargado desde el día que sus guardianes se habían ido y lo había dejado bien en claro por su forma tan fría de actuar en el instituto. Él jamás había sido un alumno problema y siempre sonreía con amor a todos sus compañeros, pero el último mes, y mas aun, el día que comenzaron clases, lo había hecho con el pie izquierdo. Siempre estaba molesta e irritado, siempre contestaba mal, y caminaba por todo el edificio con cara de "háblame y te asesino".

Ese día no era diferente, se había levantado de buen humor, saludo a su madre con cariño y la alegría de siempre e incluso molesto a sus pequeños hermanitos pequeños, que lo despidieron con un "buena suerte, Onii-chan".

Ahora, la historia del camino al colegio, fue completamente diferente. Tras poner un pie en la calle principal y ver a sus compañeros de colegio ir camino hacia el mismo, una horrible irritación comenzó a florecer en su pecho. Poco a poco su mirada amorosa de esa mañana, se estaba yendo al carajo.

*En Nami-Chuu*

Camino con paso pesado hasta el salón de clases y se tiro de forma brusca en su silla, cruzando los brazos sobre la mesa y tirando su cabeza ahí mismo. Se quedo de esa manera hasta que sonó el timbre, treinta minutos después.

-Muy bien chicos, comencemos con la clase. Saquen su libro y ábranlo en la pagina quince –dijo el maestro mientras se acomodaba las gafas.

**-¡Con un demonio, Baka de Beibol, apresura tus flacuchas piernas! – **gritaban en italiano desde el pasillo.

**-Lamento si no puedo correr a tu ritmo, Friki de las Bombas**

**-Malditos herbívoros, dejen de correr por mi escuela o los morderé hasta la muerte.**

Tras escuchar aquellas voces, Tsuna dio un bote en su asiento y se paro de forma brusca, asustando a todos sus compañeros que eran consientes del pésimo mal humor de Tsuna desde el comienzo de clases. La puerta se abrió de un portazo mostrando a tres chicos agitados y sudados.

Los estudiantes voltearon a ver a Tsuna y vieron como sus ojos se tornaron grande y amorosos, alegre, brillantes, nada asesinos y después de una larga semana, suspiraron de alivio al ver que Tsunayoshi volvía a ser Dame-Tsuna.

**-¡Chicos! ¡Han vuelto!** –grito corriendo hacia sus guardianes, guindándoseles del cuello a Yamamoto y a Gokudera, dándoles un abrazo un tanto rudo.

-¡Juudaime! –grito un feliz Gokudera mientras ponía una mano en la espalda de Tsuna, regresando de alguna manera el abrazo que este le estaba dando.

-¡Tadaima, Tsuna! –dijo, esta vez, Yamamoto siguiendo la misma acción que Gokudera y notando con sorpresa, que ahora Tsuna era de su alto. Creció mucho en tan solo tres semanas y media.

Tsuna se soltó de los dos, y corrió a abrazar a Hibari, cosa que causo terror en todos los presentes, menos en los guardianes pues ya conocían como era el trato de Tsuna para con Hibari desde hacia un tiempo. Y para infarto de todos, de nuevo, Hibari le correspondió el abrazo, pasando sus brazos por la cintura de Tsuna, mirando feo a todos sus compañeros como diciendo "Es de mi propiedad"

Tsuna, ajeno a la posesividad de Hibari, se soltó y vio a sus tres amigos. La paz y serenidad volvieron a su interior, mandado su mal humor a lo más profundo del infierno. Tanto Yamamoto como Gokudera le sonrieron de esa manera familiar a Tsuna, completamente ignorantes de la pesadilla que había sido Tsuna en los últimos días, mientras Yamamoto le revolvía el cabello. Hibari solo sonrió levemente, mostrando la alegría de ver a su jefe nuevamente, aunque la oculto bien.

Un carraspeo interrumpió su grata reunión y todos se giraron para voltear a ver a su profesor, que los veía con miedo, pues sea como sea, habían tres alumnos problema ahí. Tsuna resoplo molesto, y de mala gana fue a su silla, tomo sus cosas, y regreso con sus guardianes, a los cuales los jaloneo fuera del salón de clases, para alivio de los presentes.

Gokudera miraba impactado como Tsuna había reaccionado, y que decir de Yamamoto, que pensó que se había equivocado de salón y persona. Hibari por otro lado, estaba a punto de patear el trasero de Tsuna por saltarse las clases, pero decidió que lo dejaría pasar por esta vez.

*En la azotea*

-¡No saben lo mucho que los he extrañado! –dijo Tsuna dejándose caer en el piso y señalándolo para que sus guardianes se unieran a él.

-¿Cómo no volver si el mismísimo Juudaime nos mando a mandar? –dijo Gokudera mientras se sentaba al lado derecho de Tsuna, sonriéndole.

-Je, de verdad que me has sorprendido mucho apenas llegue, Tsuna –dijo Yamamoto que aun seguía sin creerse que el buen Tsuna se halla salido de clases de esa manera tan desafiante.

-¿Eh? ¿Y eso porque, Yamamoto? –su cabeza se puso de lado mientras un signo de interrogación imaginario salía sobre su cabeza.

-Jamás te había visto actuar tan… desafiante y peor aun con un maestro, jejeje –dijo divertido mientras se rascaba la mejía con el dedo índice.

-Bueno, las cosas han cambiado mucho en el tiempo que no han estado presentes, chicos –sonrió y les paso a los tres, la misma carta que les había dado a sus maestros, donde ponía su situación actual.

Mediante iban leyendo, Tsuna pudo ver como las expresiones cambiaban; en cambio la de él, permanecía con una sonrisa de lo mas feliz, tan feliz que incluso dolía verla. Sus grandes ojos, ahora color caramelo, miraban con inocencia y alegría mal contenida a los tres. Cuando vio que terminaron de leer el papel, lo voltearon a ver.

-¿Es cierto lo que dice este papel, herbívoro? –pregunto Hibari en tono monótono, queriendo descifrar la enigmática cara de felicidad del chico.

-Cada una de las palabras que están ahí. –Señalo las hojas que cada uno tenía en sus manos.

-¿Por qué no sabíamos nada de esto, Juudaime? –pregunto un tanto dolido Gokudera, al no haber sido considerado de confianza para su Juudaime y ese tema.

-Fue una promesa muy personal con Reborn. Como jefe que soy o bien, en el que me convertiré, hay temas que no puedo compartir con ustedes, de igual manera que hay cosas que ustedes no me pueden o no me quieren decir. –La sorpresa pinto la cara de los tres guardianes. Oír a Tsuna hablar con semejante madures los dejo de piedra. Se voltearon a ver entre sí, queriendo entender ¿Qué había pasado con su jefe en el tiempo que no estuvieron? Voltearon a ver a Tsuna, que soltaba un bostezo largo y profundo.

-Entonces… -hablo Yamamoto, quien fue el primero en encontrar palabras para hablar- Durante estas ultimas semanas que hemos estado ausentes, tu has estado actuando como un verdadero Jefe Vongola ¿verdad?

-Así es, aunque me parece que me excedí un poco –rio nervioso recordando el humor de perros que tuvo desde el inicio de clases- como no estaba con ninguno de ustedes, mi nivel de irritación comenzó a aumentar, y en las últimas semanas he andado con un humor... no tan alegre. Tuve unas cuantas peleas de las que salí victorioso y NO rompí ni maltrate ninguna parte de Nami-chuu. Todo esta tal y como tu dejaste Hibari. Incluso encontraras unas que otras mejoras –hablo Tsuna al tiempo que tomaba su mochila y sacaba un folder transparente –Aquí esta el reporte de todo lo que paso en Nami-Chuu –le paso e folder – y este otro, es del movimiento que ha habido en Namimori desde que no estas. –le paso el otro folder, y en este momento, incluso la cara de palo de Hibari, se descompuso en total sorpresa.

Jamás, nunca, jamás de los jamases, se hubieran imaginado que Tsuna fuera tan eficaz con ese tipo de trabajo. Lo único para lo que Tsuna es bueno, según Hibari, son las peleas a muerte; y ahora viene como si nada, y empieza a actuar de semejante manera. Incluso el pobre Hibari pensó, por un momento, que se había equivocado de colegio.

-Ne chicos, tomen –nuevamente tomo su mochila y saco tres folletos, cada uno con el nombre de cada chico –Ahí están las tareas y los temas vistos en las ultimas tres semanas tres días –sonrió como si nada nuevamente.

Ninguno decía nada, todos estaban mas que estupefactos y pensaron con terror _De que manera tan espartana entreno Reborn a Tsuna para que este se haya vuelto todo un alumno sobresaliente. _

Ver como Tsuna se ponía de pie, los saco de su burbuja de pensamientos. Vieron como este sacaba un celular que no era el típico suyo.

*Llamada*

-_Con Nono, por favor. Habla Tsunayoshi –_musiquita de espera.

_-¡Tsuna-kun! ¡Que sorpresa que me llames dos veces en la misma semana!_

_-Jajajaja, vamos Abuelo, no es que sea la cosa mas rara del mundo –_dijo con vos divertida al oír la efusividad de su abuelo.

-_En tu caso si, querido Tsuna –_repitió con alegría.

-_En ese caso, te dará un gusto de infarto, saber que me tendrás en la reunión. Logre que los chicos volvieran antes de tiempo a casa. Tomare prestado el jet privado de Vongola para llegar, posiblemente estemos ahí mañana o pasado –_callo en cuenta en ese momento – _disculpa la hora, Abuelo. Olvide la diferencia horaria._

_-Descuida, no me importa, total ¡son grandes noticias!_

_-En ese caso, te veo en un rato, Abuelo._

_*_Fin de la llamada*

Y la llamada se corto. Tsuna guardo su celular y con una sonrisa, se volteo a sus amigos.

-Nos vamos para Italia, chicos –y como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo dijo aquello.

-¿¡Acaso estas loco, herbívoro¡? –Grito un casi histérico Hibari- Acabamos de volver luego de casi un mes de ausencia. ¿Acaso quieres que nos expulsen a todos?

Tsuna soltó un suspiro, puso las manos en su cadera haciendo la forma de una jarra, y con una expresión de lastima y burla, contesto:

-¿Quién te crees que soy, Hibari-kun? –dijo divertido. Tomo su mochila nuevamente, y de ella saco un permiso para ausentarse por dos meses. Uno para cada uno.

Hibari estuvo a punto de quebrarle cada hueso en su cuerpo por atreverse a verlo de aquella manera, pero al ver los permisos, todo instinto asesino se fue al carajo. Pensó con sorpresa _¿Qué demonios hizo este niño para obtener semejante permiso, cuando ni yo mismo, eh logrado convencer al director para esto?_

-Juudaime… ¿Cómo consiguió eso? –pregunto un estupefacto Gokudera de ver que, una vez mas, Tsuna lo había superado.

-Fue fácil. Hable con el director. Primero se negó rotundamente así que tuve que recorrer a la información personal que poseo –dijo con una sonrisa un tanto macabra, mientras un aura perversa emanaba de la espalda de Tsuna.

-¿Información? ¿Qué información? –preguntaron los tres, mientras les caía un goterón por la frente al ver el aura perversa que salía de Tsuna.

-Bueno como ustedes no estaban, me toco buscar subordinados por la zona. Les pedí a los chicos que viven mas cerca del director que lo siguieran y me dijeran cada movimiento que el hiciera, y a la menor oportunidad de información jugosa, no lo perdieran de vista. Gracias a eso tengo mucha información con que chantajear al director. No puede expulsarme por chantajearlo pues todas mis notas están en 100% todas y cada una, así que estoy a salvo. ^-^…

Luego de un día de sorpresas, el día llego a su fin. Como siempre, se reunieron la mano derecha y Yamamoto en la casa de Tsuna.

*En la casa Sawada*

-¡BIENVENIDOS A CASA! – Las serpentinas, los globos, el confeti y la música que adornaban el lugar, los sorprendió a ambos. Miraron con sorpresa a Tsuna, quien les sonrió con tanta felicidad que incluso ellos se contagiaron. Corrieron a los brazos de su madre adoptiva.

-¡TADAIMA! –dijeron al unisonó recibiendo un beso en las mejías, cortesía de Nana.

-¡FINALMENTE HAN VUELTO! ¡ESO ES EXTREMO! –gritaba Ryohei que se guindaba de ambos chicos, zarandeándolos en felicidad.

-Kufufufufu~ pensé que habían muerto. Miren que perderse todo un mes –hablo burlonamente, Mukuro mientras les tiraba a ambos una cajita.

-Gracias –dijeron ambos cogiendo las cajitas en el aire, y se miraron mutuamente, se sonrieron y las abrieron al mismo tiempo Y…

¡PUFF!

La cara de Yamamoto estaba pintada de azul, y la de Gokudera estaba toda roja. Ambos tosieron sacando humo de su respectivo color cada uno.

Las risas estallaron en el lugar, incluso los afectado reían como desde hace un mes no se reían.

-¡Ahodera! –Grito lambo tirándose contra Gokudera, dándole un abrazo que tomo por sorpresa al albino – ¡No te vuelvas a ir durante tanto tiempo! –le grito el niño, llorando a moco tendido, embarrando el abdomen de Gokudera con los mismos. Un escalofrió paso por toda la espalda del chico al sentir lo viscoso de la mucosidad del niño.

-Ya, tranquilo, Ahoushi –dijo poniéndose a la altura de Lambo, saco un pañuelo y le limpio la nariz de todo moco que aun hubiera. –No te prometo que me quedare para siempre. Tarde o temprano me tendré que ir de nuevo. ¿Verdad, Juudaime? –volteo a ver a Tsuna, que sonreía con infinita felicidad, al igual que todos, al ver el cuadro de hermano mayor que Gokudera estaba protagonizando.

-Así es –dijo quedamente, no quería romper la ambiente tan lindo que se había formado.

-Ya has oído al jefe –dijo quedo, no quería que Nana le escuchara. Sobo el cabello de lambo que ahora ya no era colocho como cuando tenia cinco años. Luego de tantas explosiones se había quemado todo el cabello y Nana le rapo la cabeza. Luego de eso el cabello le nació lizo.

Lambo sonrió, aun hipando por el llanto, y se abrazo al cuello de Gokudera, mientras este se levantaba con el niño en brazos. Aunque ellos nunca se habían llevado bien cuando el Bovino tenia cinco, cuando cumplió los seis dejo de ser tan…. Inmaduro y comenzó a tenerle mas respecto a Gokudera, tanto que en su momento, le llamaba Onii-chan, al igual que a Tsuna.

La felicidad que se sentía en el ambiente era tal, que nadie dejaba de reír. Gracias a las influencias de Reborn en los últimos años, terminaron celebrando la fiesta de bienvenida "Al estilo Vongola". Hicieron una tarima improvisada y comenzó el show de talentos.

-Bien Tsu-kun ¡es tu turno! –grito emocionada Nana. Tsuna seguía riendo tocándose el estomago, pues ya le dolía. Tomo unas pelotas y se fue a la tarima.

-¡Para mi acto, ocupo a un asistente! –dijo efusivo mirando al "publico" haber quien se prestaba.

Gokudera se empezaba a poner de pie, cuando una vos lo interrumpió.

-Yo seré tu asistente, dame-Tsuna –dijo una vos masculina.

Tsuna tenía pasmada la cara en sorpresa, pero no era el único. Todos los presentes se quedaron igual, por unos cuantos segundos, luego estallaron en risas y en "bienvenido".

Tsuna salió de tu estupor, y aun con las cosas en las manos, miro al recién llegado. Una sonrisa, más ancha, más feliz, más amorosa, más cálida, más de todo, se formo en sus labios. Sus ojos se volvieron cálidos, y su expresión demostró una felicidad que cegó a quienes le vieron.

Los labios del recién llegado, sonrieron ligeramente, y así, sonriendo, hablo –Tadaima, Tsuna – _Hacia mucho, mucho tiempo, que no veía esa sonrisa en tu rostro Tsuna… Sonríes felizmente, una vez más Tsuna. _Fueron sus pensamientos.

Bueno, aquí el capitulo tres. Como prometí, cada **4 **reviews actualizare XD hasta el momento tengo ocho capítulos escritos y déjenme decirles me voy fascinada con lo que he escrito hasta el momento XD

Ahora, me despido y disfruten de la lectura :D


	4. Aquel por quien sonrió cada día

El camino hacia un final feliz

Capitulo cuatro

Aquel por quien sonrió cada día.

-**italiano**

_-Pensamientos_

Los labios del recién llegado, sonrieron ligeramente, y así, sonriendo, hablo –Tadaima, Tsuna – _Hacia mucho, mucho tiempo, que no veía esa sonrisa en tu rostro Tsuna… Sonríes felizmente, una vez más Tsuna. _Fueron sus pensamientos.

-Okaeri, Reborn –sus labios sintieron un hormigueo al pronunciar aquel nombre que desde hacia mas de seis meses no pronunciaba en vos alta.

Ambos se encerraron en aquella burbuja amorosa en cuanto sus ojos se cruzaron, olvidándose de todo y todos, en ese momento, eran solo ellos dos y ese amor que sabían que existía, pero que ninguno plasmaba en palabras. Reborn camino hasta donde Tsuna, y levanto su mano, dirigiéndola a la mejía de Tsuna._ Hazlo, tócame, Reborn._ Eran los pensamientos de Tsuna, sin perder aquella mirada tan intensa.

-¡Atchu!

Toda acción se detuvo por parte de los dos, y en un rápido movimiento disimulado, Reborn desvió su mano hacia unas cuantas bolas de las que Tsuna tenía en sus brazos. Volvieron a la realidad y actuaron como si nada, pese a las sonrisas cómplices que todos tenían en sus rostros, pues TODOS sabían de los sentimientos de esos dos, pero sabían que ninguno abriría su boca para decir un "te amo" pues los dos eran demasiado tercos.

-Bien, es mi turno, por cierto, salud, Lambo –dijo Tsuna, sonriendo como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Se quedo con tres pelotas de plástico en las manos, y comenzó a malabarear. Se alejo de Reborn unos cuantos pasos y mirando a sus ojos, sonrió y dijo:

-Tíralas, Reborn. –le ordeno. Reborn comenzó a tirar más pelotas hacia Tsuna. Todos miraban sorprendidos como Tsuna cachaba en el aire los nuevos obstáculos. Mientras hacia los malabares, comenzó a girar, y a pasar las pelotas entre sus piernas y sobre sus brazos. Hizo unas cuentas marometas graciosas y al final, las tiro todas al aire, miro a Reborn con una sonrisa significativa y este le capto la idea. De inmediato convirtió a León en un arma y les disparo a todas las bolitas, que al instante estallaron, dejando caer un montón de confeti de papel brillante.

Los aplausos no se hicieron de esperar. Tsuna camino hasta quedar al lado de Reborn y tomo su mano. Reborn se sorprendió por la acción, para luego entrelazar sus dedos con los de Tsuna y apretar un poco su mano. Ambos se inclinaron recibiendo los aplausos.

*Tsuna Pov*

No puedo creer que después de tanto tiempo, pueda tenerte a mi lado Reborn. Siento como tu mano se entrelaza con la mía, y la apretas. Siento mi corazón palpitar de alegría, pues los nervios hace mucho que los perdí. Veo a mi madre levantarse aplaudiendo felizmente. Sueltas mi mano y yo sonrió. Nunca te ha gustado mostrar actos afectuosos, por muy leves que estos sean.

-¡Eso fue genial, Tsu-kun!

-¡Es cierto Juudaime! ¡Sin duda usted y Reborn-san son los ganadores!

-Je, Nadie opina lo contrario, creo yo –dijo un muy divertido Yamamoto al ver la cara de todos, pues aun tenían la sorpresa en la cara, y no es para menos, no todos los días vengo yo, y hago semejante espectáculo.

-¡ESO FUE EXTREMO, SAWADA!

-Muy bien ahora que los actos han terminado, viene lo mas importante –Dijo mi madre mientras se iba corriendo y volvían con un enorme pastel que, honestamente, me sorprende que pueda llevar ella, se nota que es pesado.

Corro hacia ella y tomo el pastel en mis manos, como lo imagine, pesa bastante pero no es nada en comparación a lo que suelo levantar en mis entrenamientos con Onii-san. Veo como mi madre me voltea a ver, cuando quite el pastel de sus manos. Era esa mirada soñadora que siempre me daba cuando me dice: "Cada día te pareces mas a tu padre, Tsu-kun". Le sonreí y deje un beso en su mejía, haciendo que se sonrojara. Me reí y deje el pastel en la mesita de centro que había en la sala. En el pastel ponía, con letras de colores:

"Bienvenidos a casa, Yamamoto-kun, Gokudera-kun, Hibari-kun y Reborn-chan"

El último nombre me sorprendió, pero luego sonreí, toda madre tiene ese sexto sentido ¿no? Ni siquiera se porque me sorprendo. Pongo unas velitas de cumpleaños en el nombre de cada persona y a falta de cerillos o encendedor…

-¡Mira mamá! ¡Un dinosaurio! -…. Si patética manera de despistarla pero por lo menos funciono. En ese momento saque una pequeña flama de mi dedo y encendí las cuatro velitas. Escuche las risas de los que vieron mi acción y yo reí cómplice con ellos hasta que…

-¡OYE SAWADA! ¿¡DONDE ESTA EL DINOSAURIO!? ¡AL EXTREMOOOOO! -…Onii-san…

Las carcajadas llenaron todo el lugar, al ver lo ingenuo que pueden ser algunos a los cuales no mencionare (Mamá y Onii-san).

-Aunque ya lo hemos dicho muchas veces… -mi Madre miro a todos los demás y con una sonrisa, dijimos- ¡BIENVENIDOS A CASA CHICOS! –por un momento la boca me supo mal. Tener que decirle a mamá que tendría que ir a Italia por unos días no iba a ser fácil, aunque ya tengo una manera de que no la pase tan mal.

¡DING DONG!

Escuchó el timbre y sonrió. Salgo corriendo a la puerta principal y abro con una amplia sonrisa.

-Bienvenido –digo quedo, tomo a la persona que venia llegando de la mano y lo arrastro al salón donde estaban todos los demás.- Mamá, debido a que dentro de unas horas me tendré que marchar unos días, te traje a una persona muy especial para ti –veo como abre la boca para protestar por mi repentina noticia pero toda queja queda acallada por la sorpresa.

-¡A-Anata! –grita efusiva mientras corre a los brazos de mi Padre, ambos se miran sin decirse nada y de la nada Papá toma de la cintura a mi madre, haciendo que doble su espalda y bajándola como en una pose de baile, le planta un beso muy apasionado. Yo giro mi cabeza, ver que tus padres hagan semejantes escenas frente a ti, es algo vergonzoso.

-Kufufufufu~ ahora te viene a dar vergüenza ver un beso, Vongola-kun –Sentí un escalofrió terrible al escuchar susurrar aquello en mi oído. No era miedo, ni nada por el estilo, es solo que últimamente Mukuro se ha estado comportando de una manera muy extraña.

-No me da vergüenza ver un beso, Mukuro –girando mi cabeza un poco para poder verlo por sobre mi hombro –Es solo que es incomodo ver a tus padres hacer esas cosas frente a su hijo –deje de hablar al sentir una mirada pesada sobre mi cuerpo y comencé a buscar el origen de aquella mirada, mi sorpresa, Reborn me miraba de forma insistente.

Me aleje de Mukuro, y me uní a la fiesta, todo siguió su curso hasta entrada la madrugada y en todo momento, me dedique a mandarle miradas a Reborn que por alguna razón, desde hacia horas, me rehuía y si enfrentaba mi mirada, me veía de forma fría, aunque eso no importo. Cerca de las cuatro de la mañana caí dormido junto con los demás, con la sonrisa mas estúpida que jamás en mi vida me había visto ¿Cómo lo se? Alguien se encargo de tomarme una foto. ¿Cómo no tener esa sonrisa, cuando en mis sueños abundaba Reborn?

Definitivamente, Reborn es aquel ser por el que puedo sonreír de esa manera y aunque odie admitirlo… Me encanta que sea así.

*Fin Tsuna pov*

~Continuara~

Espero que lo disfruten, como verán este es un capitulo donde abunda el romance con un final algo dramático. El siguiente capitulo será un poco romántico/triste así que disfruten y espero los **4 **review para actualizar XD y por ser una promo especial pido que sean **20 **reviews. Ahorita estamos en **14.**

¡Si se puede llegar! XD

**liziprincsama** y si, me declaro culpable por extorción jajajaja XD pero creeme ¡vale la pena la espera! Y dentro de poco sale el capitulo por lo que este fic es categoría M aunque no será entre la pareja que se espera XD


	5. La Despedida

El camino hacia un final Feliz

Capitulo cinco

La despedida

-**Italiano**

_-Pensamientos._

Luego de la fiesta, Tsuna fue el primero en despertar y eso gracias a su ruidosa alarma que el día anterior había puesto. Se levanto del sillón en donde había caído dormido, se estiro y rasco la panza mientras un bostezo profundo salió de su garganta. Fue a la cocina y casi se infarta cuando lo primero que ve al entrar, es la mirada fría, seria y muy molesta de Reborn.

Reborn se puso de pie, dejando su taza con expreso a medio vaciar y tomo a Tsuna del brazo llevándoselo a rastras hasta la habitación que ellos dos compartían. Abrió la puerta y metió a Tsuna, tirándolo sobre la cama cerrando la puerta luego detrás de él.

Tsuna lo miro perplejo y algo confundido pues aun estaba medio dormido. Miro los ojos de Reborn buscando una razón por su comportamiento cuando el día anterior se la había pasado de lo más feliz disfrutando con todos y bebiendo cerveza con Iemitsu.

Reborn se cruzo de brazos y se apoyo en la puerta, pasando la pierna izquierda sobre la derecha. Uno de sus dedos comenzó a marcar un compas contra su brazo al estarlo golpeando suavemente, clara señal de que esperaba que Tsuna soltara la sopa, el problema era que Tsuna no sabía que se supone que es lo que tenia que reportar.

-¿Y bien? –hablo finalmente Reborn, con aquella mirada y expresión seria.

-¿Y bien que? –pregunto aun mas confundido. Se levanto de la cama e intento más o menos acomodarse la ropa que se había removido por el fuerte trato.

-Siéntate –ordeno. Tsuna frunció el seño, ya cansado de esa estúpida manera de actuar de Reborn.

-¿Qué diablos te pasa? –pregunto, ya exasperado de la actitud de su tutor.

-Eso debería preguntarlo yo –dijo alzando un poco la vos y descruzando sus piernas- ¿Cómo debo interpretar esa cercanía que tenias con el chico piña? –pregunto molesto.

Un clic sonó en la cabeza de Tsuna, y suspiro, era obvio que Reborn estaba celoso. Camino hasta la puerta y lo tomo de un brazo, jalándolo un poco para que se quitara de la puerta.

-Déjame salir Reborn. Debo ir a hacer un mandado y llamar a los chicos para que se preparen, debemos partir en dos horas para llegar a la hora de la cena donde Nono. Quiere que discutamos algunas cosas, y contigo haciéndome perder el tiempo, no llegare

Pese a lo dicho por Tsuna, Reborn no se movió, y lo miro con aun más molestia.

-No tengo nada con Mukuro –suspiro molesto- Y aunque lo tuviera, a ti no te tiene que importar… después de todo, no somos nada –dijo desviando la mirada con dolor pues era verdad, pese a lo mucho que le gustaba Reborn y Reborn gustaba de él, ninguno de los dos hacia movimiento alguno por el otro.

-¿Eso piensas? –dijo un molesto Reborn, mirando a aquel chico que ya casi era de su altura.

-No lo pienso, pero es la realidad Reborn, tú y yo no somos nada –dijo firme. Y con esa misma firmeza, Reborn no se movió de su lugar, mirando desafiante a Tsuna. El otro suspiro y se giro. Tomo sus tenis y se los puso. Suspiro y miro a Reborn una vez más.

-Tu sabes que es lo que siento por ti –le dijo Reborn, aun sin moverse.

-Con saberlo no hago nada, Reborn –dijo mientras caminaba a la ventana de su habitación para luego saltar por la misma, ante la sorpresa de Reborn, que corrió a ver que siguiera vivo. Se sorprendió al ver que Tsuna caía con la ligereza de una pluma sobre el pasto del jardín. Tsuna se giro, mirando hacia su habitación y sonrió al ver a Reborn ahí. –No soy el mismo chico que dejaste hace seis meses atrás, Reborn –le dijo y se marcho. En su trayecto hacia el centro de la ciudad, llamo a todos sus guardianes hasta que estos se despertaron por los insistentes sonidos de sus teléfonos. Les aviso que en dos horas debían ir a la casa Sawada para ir y tomar el jet a Italia.

Saco el teléfono internacional y marco a Nono, diciéndole que en dos horas partían para Italia, aprovechando también, le pidió que le hiciera una reservación para dos en un restaurante fino para las ocho de la noche para el día siguiente a la fiesta. Nono accedió, supuso que querría tener una cita romántica con Reborn para celebrar el regreso el último. Corto la llamada y luego mando un mensaje, siempre desde el teléfono internacional que ponía "Tengo planes para mañana, tu y yo juntos a las ocho de la noche, así que no hagas ningún otro plan. ;)"

Siguió caminando, medio adormilado aun pero con una sonrisa algo boba en su cara. Llego a una joyería en el distrito comercial y nada mas entrar, fue recibido de manera muy amena por el supervisor que vestía de traje formal.

-Joven Vongola, que gusto que este aquí –había dicho el sujeto y Tsuna suspiro. Odia que Reborn haya echo publico que él era el Decimo Vongola. Aquellos que no estaban familiarizados con el bajo mundo, lo ignoraron pero aquellas tiendas que si conocían el apellido Vongola, casi lo ahogan en regalos y promociones.

-Hola Sam-san –respondió con toda la clase y respecto que le había inculcado Reborn. –Vengo por el encargo –dijo sonriendo con aquellos ojos miel que a medida usaba sus llamar de la ultima voluntad, se iban haciendo de un bello naranja.

-Aquí mismo lo tengo, joven Vongola –dijo sacando una cajita de terciopelo rosa.

Tsuna tomo la cajita y la abrió. Sonrió al ver una cadena de oro blanco con un dije del mismo material en forma de corazón. Abrió el corazón y leyó la dedicatoria "Para aquella mujer que ha estado a mi lado siempre, sin importar que. Atte: Tsu-kun" lo cerro y leyó que sobre la tapa ponía "Nana" en letra de carta. Sonrió nuevamente, y rebusco en su bolsillo, de ahí saco una pequeña foto que puso en el corazón de oro blanco. Ahí salía una foto familiar. Iemitsu con lambo e I-pin sobre sus hombros, Fuuta guindado del brazo izquierdo de Iemitsu, mientras pasaba su brazo derecho sobre los hombros de su amada mujer, y frente a ellos, estaba Tsuna, todos sonriendo de la manera mas feliz de su vida. Aunque solamente hayan pasado dos años desde que esa foto fue tomada, muchas cosas habían cambiado.

Estando satisfecho con el regalo, le dio una tarjeta de platino, cortesía de Nono pues siendo el futuro Líder Vongola, no podía andar por ahí, mas acabado que un indigente. Pese a que tenia dos años de tenerla, rara vez la usaba y gracias a eso, se llevaba los regaños de Nono, diciéndole que "como es posible que teniendo dinero de sobra, no gastes ni un poco ¡Eres un adolecente!" le había dicho. Pero sea como sea, Tsuna nunca fue un derrochador, cuando compraba algo, era algo bastante mínimo lo que gastaba, a excepción claro, con ese regalo para su madre que había sido bastante caro.

El tipo de la tienda le devolvió la tarjeta y envolvió la cajita en una bolsa para que no se notara a simple vista lo que era.

Salió de la tienda y emprendió su camino a casa, sumido en sus pensamientos. _Siento que mi pecho duele. Pese a lo feliz que estaba ayer de ver a Reborn volver a mi lado, él tenía que ir y recordarme que pese a lo que sentimos, no somos nada. _

_Si Reborn supiera cuanto me duele cuando Bianchi se le tira encima y le da esos besos tan apasionados frente a mí… Tsk estúpido Reborn. Sí el tiene a alguien con quien reemplazarme entonces yo también tendré a alguien con quien reemplazarlo a él… por mucho que me duela. Pero es suficiente, si no será mío de una vez, yo no seré de él tampoco. No pienso sufrir solo._

Con esos pensamientos, Tsuna llego a casa. Cuando llego lo recibió el olor de la comida de su madre, y sin esperar a nada la fue a visitar directo a la cocina.

-Ara Tsu-kun, saliste temprano hoy –dijo ella, con su espátula en mano.

-Si, tuve que ir por una cosa al centro –dijo escondiendo la bolsita en la bolsa más grande de su pantalón de bombero.

-¿Cuanto te vas? –pregunto Nana y Tsuna miro la tristeza en los ojos de su madre, y en ese momento, se sintió la peor basura del mundo.

-Dentro de hora y media. Debo ir a hacer mi maleta –suspiro- pero no te preocupes, solo me iré por tres días, a lo mucho serán cinco –dijo caminando hacia ella y dándole un abrazo.

Tsuna sintió como su camisa era mojada por las lágrimas de su madre. Ella sabia que a veces Tsuna debía irse por motivos que desconocía, justo como su padre, pero por ser igual a Iemitsu, ella le dejaba ir aunque no por eso, no dolía. Ver como su bebe hacia maletas le hacia sentir un dolor horrible en su corazón. Tsuna acaricio el cabello de su madre y esta se tranquilizo un poco. La separo un poco de su cuerpo y limpio las lagrimas de su madre con un pañuelo que siempre llevaba con él.

-¡Prometo que volveré pronto! –Le dijo- Se… que es algo tarde pero… -dijo un tanto avergonzado y saco la cajita de terciopelo rosa. –Ni en el día de las madres ni en tu cumpleaños te pude obsequiar algo porque no había estado aquí en Japón, así que me pareció que este era un buen momento para darte tu regalo de despedida–dijo pasándole la caja a su madre.

Cuando Nana abrió la caja, la sorpresa la lleno y mas al ver su nombre ahí, en grande sobre aquel corazón. Con una seña de Tsuna, entendió que debía abrirlo y así lo hizo. Las lagrimas volvieron a los ojos de Nana que se abrazo a su hijo como si estuviera agonizando.

-Espero que te guste –le sonrió de esa manera amorosa que había aprendido de su madre al ser siempre ella la protagonista de esa sonrisa para él.

-¡Me encanta, Tsu-kun! –nuevamente Tsuna le seco las lagrimas y beso la frente de su madre.

-Ve a empacar cariño –dijo con el pañuelo de Tsuna en su mano, limpiando los restos de lágrimas.

-Hai –le sonrió y acaricio el rostro de su madre para luego salir de la cocina directo a su habitación. Cuando estuvo frente a la puerta, tomo aire profundamente y entro, como era de esperarse Reborn estaba dentro sentado en la cama leyendo un libro.

Sin decir una palabra tomo la maleta que había en su habitación pues ya era normal para el viajar a diferentes partes del mundo cada cierto tiempo. La puso sobre la cama, a la par de Reborn y comenzó a guardar su ropa. Sabia que esos viajes se podían hacer eternos, así que metió muchas camisetas y camisas, muchos pantalones de civil y varios formales, así como también metió ropa interior y calcetines. Los objetos personales como el peine y cepillo de dientes los metió en una bolsa y los guardo en el zíper de la maleta. Todo esto lo hizo sin decir ni una sola palabra y bajo la mirada molesta de Reborn, quien lo seguía con la vista sin ningún tipo de disimulo.

-Imagino –comenzó Tsuna- que tu no iras en este viaje ¿o si? –pregunto mientras bajaba la maleta de la cama y tomaba una muda para irse a dar una ducha y cambiarse. Como toda respuesta, Reborn soltó un gruñido.

Tsuna suspiro, entro al baño y quince minutos después salió cambiado. Gracias a las manías que tenia Reborn para cuando iban a Italia, se había puesto un pantalón de vestir negro con una camisa naranja, haciendo honor a su posición como El Cielo Vongola.

Tomo unos zapatos de charol en mano junto a su maleta y bajo las escaleras.

Todo iba viento en popa, a los minutos llegaron todos los guardianes, minutos después llego el auto que los llevaría hasta el aeropuerto personal Vongola, porque si, al saber la gente de otras familias, que el Decimo Vongola vive en Japón habían comprado el Aeropuerto de Namimori y le habían cambiado al nombre a Vongola's Air Port. Hibari casi lo asesina cuando eso paso, pero bueno, esa es otra historia que se contara después.

Tras llegar fueron atendidos como reyes por los empleados que ya los conocían de sobra pues iban ahí al menos cuatro o cinco veces al mes ya sea de forma individual o el grupo entero.

Abrazo a su madre que había insistido en acompañarlos al aeropuerto. Apretó la mano de tu padre que le dijo un "buen viaje y salúdame a Nono". Los niños se guindaron del cuello de Nada dándole besos y un montón de "hasta pronto" para luego ir y tomar de la mano a Tsuna.

*En el avión*

-¡OYE SAWADA! –gritaba Ryohei.

-¿ocupas algo, Onii-san? –pregunto, bajando el libro que iba leyendo.

-¿Cómo le hiciste para que el director me dejara ausentarme durante tanto tiempo? ¡ESO FUE EXTREMADAMENTE GENIAL! –exclamó.

-A pues eso…

*flash back*

-Bueno director ¿dejara que Ryohei se ausente un tiempo? –pregunto Tsuna, sentado en el sillón de visitas que había en la dirección, tomando una taza de café negro extra fuerte.

-S-sabes que no puedo permitir eso, Sawada-kun –hablaba el nervioso director mientras se secaba la frente con un pañuelo blanco al ver esa mirada burlona en la cara de Tsuna.

-Pues tendrá que permitirlo. Me urge que Ryohei me acompañe a mí y a los otros alumnos a Italia. Se puede decir que es de vital importancia –decía para luego beber un poco mas de su café.

-P-pero…

-por favor… Director –dijo Tsuna, poniendo la taza sobre la mesa y mirando al director con una mirada depredadora. Camino cual gato al escritorio y sobre este dejo una serie de fotos, todas del director.

La cara del Director se puso pálida para luego ser morada.

-¿C-como…

-¿Cómo las conseguí? Tengo muchas amistades jejeje –rio "inocentemente" –Y ¿sabe? Tengo un amigo que trabaja en las noticias locales y están urgidos de noticias jugosas…

-E-esta bien, Sawada-sama, Ryohei tiene un mes libre –dijo el pobre Director mirando con pánico a Tsuna. Este solamente sonrió, tomo las fotos y camino hasta la puerta, justamente antes de salir, añadió.

-Gracias por el café, estaba justo como a mi me gusta –Sonrió. Y salió del despacho del director con una sonrisa macabra.

*Fin Flash Back*

La cara que Tsuna tenía en este momento era… Obscura… si, esa seria la palabra. Ryohei lo miraba como si le hubiera nacido una segunda cabeza y por un momento, todo el avión permaneció en un silencio un tanto incomodo recibiendo Tsuna, todas las miradas asustadas de los demás, incluso de las aeromozas.

Tsuna carraspeo, y sonrió como normalmente lo hacia, para luego volver a meterse en su lectura. Luego bajo el libro de nuevo y miro a Ryohei.

-Contestando a tu pregunta. Simplemente le pedí el favor –fue suficiente para que todos miraran de manera DEMASIADO sospechosa a Tsuna que retomo su lectura.

En la misma fila, a un asiento de distancia, estaba Reborn, que por un momento sonrió de forma burlesca pues se imagino el como Tsuna había convencido a su Director. Quiso soltar una carcajada pues él amaba como se comportaba Tsuna cuando chantajeaba a alguien.

Giro la cabeza para ver a las persona que le dirigían una mirada acusadora, y el sonrió cómplice. Algún día les mostraría el video de Tsuna chantajeando a alguien. Se veía realmente sexy cuando entraba en ese plan…Reconsiderándolo mejor, NUNCA se lo mostraría a nadie.

Tsuna sonrió, y miro por la ventana. Echándole un último vistazo a su amada ciudad, recordó a su madre y lo mal que se sintió en la despedida. Odiaba mentirle y estaba consiente de que ese viaje iría para largo.

Suspiro. _Las despedidas nunca son bonitas _pensó y retomo su lectura una vez mas.

~Continuara~

Bueno para que vean que no soy mala, subo el capitulo justo al Review 19 XD

A los 23 reviews subo el otro y bueno tomando el momento aclaro esto ya que veo que algunos aun no la captan XD

Esto es un fic YAOI osea chicoXchico en este caso Reborn y Tsuna como enamorados o pareja como le quieran decir XD


	6. El reencuentro con un viejo amor

El camino hacia un final Feliz

Capitulo 6

El reencuentro con un viejo amor.

**-Italiano**

_-Pensamientos_

Tras la llegada a Italia, fueron recibidos por un anciano pero feliz Nono, quien corrió a abrazar a su nieto. Tsuna le correspondió el abrazo para luego separarse y sonreírle.

-Tiempo sin vernos, Abuelo –le dijo feliz, pues era cierto, tenia cerca de un año de que no miraba a Nono.

-Bueno, tienes cosas que hacer en Japón y yo, muchas que hacer aquí, en Italia –le respondió mientras sobaba el cabello del chico, que, gracias a algún Dios, había crecido. Ahora su presencia podía ser más depredadora.

**-Hola, muchachos- **Les hablo en italiano pues los guardianes de Nono no hablaban fluidamente el japonés.

-Es un gusto verlos a todos ustedes, guardianes –sonrió Nono al ver la cara de todos los protegidos de su nieto. Todos estaban creciendo, ya no se veían como simples niños inmaduros, la experiencia de batallas nunca antes vividas ni siquiera por el mismo Nono, se marcaban en sus rostros, que pese a ser jóvenes tenían la experiencia marcada. La tristeza invadió a Nono pues se sentía culpable por haberle quitado su adolescencia a esos jóvenes y los había obligado a crecer, pero así era ese mundo.

-¡Tsuna-kun! –Escucho como era llamado, y miro hacia atrás de Nono, justo al auto que los esperaba, de ahí salió un chico alto, de piel blanca, ojos azules como el cielo, y cabello rubio como la paja.

-¡Basil-kun! –dijo un muy feliz Tsuna, viendo como Basil iba corriendo hasta Tsuna, a quien abrazo fuertemente por el cuello y le planto un beso en la boca que dejo a todo el mundo descolocado. Menos al afectado de aquel beso, o sea Tsuna.

Tsuna tomo de los hombros a Basil para que se separara de él, y le sonrió, ignorando a los demás –Tiempo sin verte, Basil.

La cara de todos los guardianes era de estupefacción total, nunca se hubieran imaginado que eso pasaría. De entre todas las caras, la que sobresalía era la de Reborn. Se había puesto pálido, y la quijada había caído, sus pupilas estaban dilatadas y sus manos temblaban. Sintió como algo en su pecho traqueo y dándose una bofetada mental, salió de su estupor, cubrió su rostro con la solapa de su sombrero y apretó la quijada en clara señal de enojo o más bien furia y celos.

-Sera mejor que nos vallamos de una ves a la cede –había dicho Reborn con una vos acida que tomo por sorpresa a todos pues el Hitman no era de aquellos que perdían la compostura.

El camino hacia la cede Vongola había sido incomodo para todos, menos para Basil y Tsuna que conversaban ajenos a su alrededor. Tras la llegada a la mansión, Nono se fue a su despacho, permitiendo a Tsuna y a los demás que se relajaran lo que quedaba de la tarde pues esa misma noche seria la reunión.

-Bueno, iré a instalarme, nos vemos luego, Basil-kun –se despidió Tsuna con la mano, pero para Basil solo ser despedido con una mano no era agradable, así que camino hasta donde Tsuna y le dio un beso en los labios nuevamente.

-Hasta luego, Tsuna

Tsuna suspiro y comenzó a caminar lentamente a la habitación que siempre utilizaba cuando iban a Italia, recordó como había sido que había terminado en una relación con Basil.

*Flash Back*

Había pasado una semana desde que Reborn se había marchado a quien sabe donde. Tsuna había sido invitado a una fiesta por sus dos mejores amigos, Yamamoto y Gokudera para celebrar la finalización exitosa de sus misiones. Tsuna, una vez más, había tenido que quitar una vida, pero agradecía que hubiera sido una misión en solitario. Para Yamamoto y Gokudera también había sido una misión en solitario y cada uno había tenido que matar a unas cuantas personas, por lo que, ocupaban con urgencia, licor y sabían que Tsuna no estaba mejor que ellos respecto al tema.

Para ponerlo peor, una semana atrás, antes de que Reborn desapareciera, Tsuna encontró a Reborn encontró teniendo sexo como desquiciado con Bianchi y mas encima, EN SU HABITACION Y EN SU CAMA.

Sin esperar a nada, los tres chico se fueron directamente a la barra que había en la fiesta, y pidieron los tragos mas fuertes que hubieran en el lugar.

-¿Tsuna-kun? –Tsuna estaba muy ebrio en ese momento, y la verdad ni sabia quien demonios le hablaba pero su súper intuición le decía que era alguien de confianza.

-¿Um? –Se giro en la silla y miro a Basil –Hola, Basil-kun~ -respondió cantarinamente y se bajo de la silla caminando torpemente hasta Basil. Se tiro a sus brazos abrazándolo por el cuello -¿Qué te trae a Japón? *hip* -pregunto casi acostado en Basil, moviéndose ligeramente al ritmo de la música que sonaba en el lugar.

-¿Ah? Etto… solo vine… a vacacionar –respondió Basil, sonrojado pues desde hacia bastante tiempo que Basil estaba enamorado de Tsuna.

-Ahhhhh~… que bien –contesto, sintiendo como Basil pasaba sus brazos por su cintura, para evitar que se callera, o eso pensó Tsuna.

-Si… -el sonrojo en la cara de Basil era tal que podía ser iluminado por el reflector rojo y confundirse con el.

Tsuna se separo de Basil, y tomo su rostro con ambas manos -¿Sabes, Basil-kun? Siempre me has parecido muy lindo –dijo sonriendo con los ojos empañados por el alcohol en la sangre.

-¿E-enserio, Tsuna-kun?

-Así es –y ante todo pronostico, Tsuna beso a Basil. Un simple rose primero, para luego, comenzar a mover los labios a un ritmo lento, pues Tsuna, aun en su borrachera, no quería asustar a Basil. Poco a poco el beso se hizo más rudo y demandante. Basil abrió su boca dejando que Tsuna jugara con su lengua, enrollándola, sobándose una con la otra, mordiéndola de tanto en tanto y sacando un gemido de parte de Basil. El beso se corto debido a la falta de oxigeno.

-Tsuna-kun… -sus ojos se empañaron debido a la excitación que sentía en ese momento, y pudo notar, sonrojándose aun más en el proceso, que Tsuna estaba excitado pues tenia cierto problema en el pantalón.

El ruido de la fiesta, el alcohol, la música, los colores, los olores, todo hacia un ambiente perfecto para poder hacer… ciertas cosas. Basil tomo a Tsuna de la mano, llevándoselo a rastras hasta un rincón obscuro en la fiesta, dejando a Gokudera y Yamamoto tirados en la barra, pues ellos también tenían una guerra de besos apasionados entre ellos dos.

Al llegar al rincón apartado y obscuro, Basil acorralo a Tsuna contra la pared y le planto un beso apasionante a Tsuna que de inmediato le correspondió. Sin perder el tiempo Basil desabrocho el pantalón de Tsuna y lo bajo un poco junto con su ropa interior, comenzó a hacerle sexo oral a Tsuna, que gemía descontrolado pues con el alcohol en su sangre, las sensaciones que tenia era aun mayores.

-Ba-Basil-kun –suspirada entre gemidos. Bajo la mirada hacia Basil que estaba sonrojado y más que caliente, mientras se masturbaba el mismo por el calor del momento. La imagen había sido demasiado para Tsuna, que tomo a Basil de los hombros y le plato el beso mas apasionado que Basil jamás en su vida había tenido, desabrocho los pantalones del chico y lo estrello contra la pared donde segundos antes había estado apoyado él, y le bajo la ropa lo suficiente para destaparle el trasero a Basil.

-To-tomame ya, Tsuna-kun –le había dicho con los ojos semi cerrados por la excitación que sentía. Tsuna sabia que Basil no era virgen pues había tenido un novio por un año y recientemente había terminado con él.

Paso tres de sus dedos a la boca de Basil para que este los lamiera y Basil, sin esperar a nada, lo hizo, chupaba, lamia y succionaba los dedos de Tsuna, haciendo que este se excitara aun más y su miembro comenzara a gotear. Sin poder esperar mucho mas, metió dos dedos de un solo dentro de Basil que gimió de placer, comenzó a moverlos en forma de tijera y a girarlos estando abiertos para dilatarlo lo mas rápido posible, metió el tercer dedo, haciendo que Basil moviera las caderas buscando que los dedos entraran mas adentro de él, gimiendo el nombre de Tsuna.

Saco los dedos y miro la cara desilusionada que Basil le mando –Descuida –le dijo- viene lo mejor –le dio un beso en la mejía y sin esperar a nada, metió su miembro de una sola estocada dentro de Basil, llegando de un solo hasta el punto G de él, ocasionando que se corriera al instante, haciendo que sus paredes internas apretaran de tal manera a Tsuna que también se corrió potentemente dentro de Basil. –A-aun, no termina, lo bueno esta por comenzar, Basil –le susurro al oído, mientras lamia el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que Basil se excitara nuevamente. Estando dentro del chico, Tsuna comenzó a pellizcar las tetillas de Basil mientras al mismo tiempo, comenzaba las embestidas que eran duras y profundas desde el inicio, haciendo que el miembro de Basil se pusiera aun mas duro de lo que ya estaba, tocando siempre el punto G.

El orgasmo anterior había sido tanto que a cada embestida, un poco del semen de Tsuna salía del interior de Basil haciendo que el miembro de Tsuna entrara y saliera con mayor facilidad, pero siendo aun, apretado increíblemente por las paredes internas de Basil.

-Tsuna, Tsuna, Tsuna –gemía, sintiendo como era masturbado mientras sus tetillas era pellizcadas, y leves mordidas eran dadas a su espalda. No pudo más y se corrió por una segunda vez en la mano de Tsuna.

-¡Ugh, Basil!-Nuevamente Tsuna se corrió dentro de Basil de manera explosiva. Callo recostado en la espalda de Basil, quien temblaba fuertemente por el orgasmo alcanzado.

-U-una vez… Una vez mas, Tsuna-kun –pidió Basil, mientras movía sus caderas haciendo que el miembro de Tsuna, aun dentro de el, se moviera.

Tsuna no se hizo de esperar y nuevamente comenzó a dar embestidas, esta ves más duras, mas profundas, más placenteras.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhh~ Tsuna! –gemía Basil sin control, sintiendo como estaba lleno por dentro.

-Eres tan estrecho Basil –le susurro en el oído con una vos ronca y varonil, mientras sonreía lleno de éxtasis.

Basil tomo la mano de Tsuna que había sido manchada con su semilla en su último orgasmo y lamio con lujuria la mano de Tsuna, tomando un dedo como si fuera el mismo miembro de Tsuna el que lamia. Ante tremenda escena, Tsuna no pudo más que llegar a un tercer orgasmo que salió con un gran grito ronco, acompañado por otro mas agudo, proveniente de Basil, que se había corría una tercera vez.

Tsuna se quedo adentro hasta que sintió que su miembro dejaba de soltar semen y beso la espalda de Basil. Movió sus manos de las caderas de Basil y noto que sus manos estaban marcadas ahí debido a la fuerza con que lo sostenía. Lentamente se dejo salir de Basil quien callo al piso. Tsuna miro la escena mas erótica que jamás en su vida se hubiera imaginado que vería, Basil con la cara aun apoyada en la pared con un sonrojo olímpico, mientras un pequeño charquito blanco se hacia en donde él estaba sentado, con la ropa mal puesta y los labios rojos y algo hinchados por los beso hambrientos que habían compartido.

Sintió su miembro palpitar en excitación y desvió la mirada. Si se quedaba viendo a Basil, lo tomaría una vez más y no creyó conveniente que el pobre no se pudiera sentar en quien sabe cuantos días.

*fin Flash Back*

Una sonrisa de lo mas bobalicona se formo en el rostro de Tsuna al recordar todo aquello. Se tiro en su cama, y recordó, una vez mas, a Basil de aquella manera tan… sexy. Sintió un hormigueo en su entrepierna, así que se apoyo en sus codos para ver hacia el lugar y, bingo, tenia un "pequeño problema".

-Demonios… esto me pasa por recordar cosas no tan sanas… -dijo suspirando. Ni modo, tendría que quitarse las ganas de alguna manera ¿no?

Fue al baño y se trajo un rollo de papel higiénico. Se sentó en la cama, se desabrocho el pantalón y dejo libre su miembro. Comenzó con un ligero vaivén mientras cerraba los ojos y recordaba aquella noche en la fiesta, pero luego sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia cierta escena de Reborn recién saliendo del baño con una toalla nada larga "cubriendo" su cuerpo, todo mojado.

-R-Reborn –susurro apretando un poco mas su agarre hacia su miembro, cuando sintió una mano sobre la suya, que la retiraba de su miembro de forma algo brusca, para luego sentir como su miembro era atrapado por una boca, tibia y húmeda. Abrió los ojos y ahí, hincado frente a él, estaba el protagonista de su fantasía. Reborn, haciéndole un oral.

Sintió como succionaba su miembro de forma deliciosa. Lo engullo todo hasta la base y luego lo sacaba succionado la punta.

-Reborn, me vengo –gemía sin poder contenerte, se fue de espaldas a la cama al no poderse mantener sentado ya, grave error. Reborn aprovechó la nueva vista y levanto una pierna de Tsuna dejando un espacio libre para ver su entrada y sin más, metió un dedo en la virginal entrada de Tsuna. –Ahhhhhh~ -gimió profundamente y sin poderse aguantar mas, se corrió en la boca de Reborn.

-Realmente, te corres mucho, chico. Un uke seria feliz a tu lado. –rio mientras se tiraba encima de Tsuna y lo besaba apasionadamente. Pese a la situación de ambos, jamás se había demostrado afecto o acciones amorosas como lo seria un beso.

Tsuna le correspondió mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de Reborn, aun algo agitado por el orgasmo. –Si, tienes razón –le dijo cuando se separaron un poco y recordó que Basil le había dicho que le encantaba como lo hacia sentir lleno cada vez que tenían sexo, pues Tsuna descubrió que Basil era… ligeramente adicto al sexo y a él.

-¿Ummm? –alzo una ceja mirando a Tsuna.

-jajaja olvídalo –se rio y unió sus labios una vez mas con Reborn, el cual mordió fuertemente el labio de Tsuna. -¡auch! ¿Por qué fue eso? –pregunto mientras se pasaba la lengua por el lugar afectado.

-Porque te andas besando con ese mocoso, cuando me tienes a mí –le dijo molesto, dejando que su lado seme saliera a flote.

-Es tu culpa que ahora yo este con Basil –dijo con el seño fruncido, ejerciendo algo de fuerza sobre los hombros de Reborn para quitarlo de encima suyo.

-¿Mi culpa? –dijo indignado, echando mas su peso sobre Tsuna.

-Si, TÚ culpa –dijo Tsuna, dejando de forcejear.

-¿Me explicas como diablos es que yo tengo la culpa de esto? –pregunto fastidiado.

-Te vas por seis largos meses, no me dices nada, el último día que te vi, te vi con Bianchi de lo más emocionado teniendo sexo con ella, en MI habitación. ¿Cómo crees que me sentí por eso? –le dijo molesto- Toda la semana fue un infierno y para rematar me la pase matando a diestra y siniestra en esas estúpidas misiones. Lo único que quería era olvidarme de mi mala semana y termine ebrio y teniendo sexo desenfrenado con Basil, que por cierto, fue lo mejor que me paso. Viendo que tú ya tienes a alguien, yo no sufriré solo. –le dijo aun molesto, levantando ligeramente la vos y mostrando aquella mirada fría que a Reborn no le gustaba ver en el rostro de SU Tsuna.

-Si tuve sexo con ella era porque era sexo de consolación, Tsuna. Le había dicho que quería terminar con ella porque quería comenzar algo contigo, estúpido Dame-Tsuna, no estaba en mi plan tener que irme el mismo día. –se excuso.

Tsuna, ya molesto con la situación, activo sus llamas y mando a volar a Reborn. Se levanto y se acomodo la ropa.

-Me importa un pepino tu vida Reborn, has lo que quieras. Yo estoy feliz con Basil a mi lado. Por mucho que te ame, porque si, te amo idiota insolente, no pienso aguantar que juegues conmigo. Se que no es correcto que use a Basil para olvidarme de ti, pero él me quiere y se que yo lo querré también de la misma manera. –dijo y salió de la habitación apagando sus llamas en el camino.

-Tsk… Maldición –dijo Reborn, mientras se ponía de pie y sacudía el traje.

*Con Tsuna*

_Estúpido Reborn _pensaba Tsuna con amargura mientras fruncía los labios. _Es un maldito, no pienso dejar que juegue conmigo… diablos, le dije que lo amo _Se sonrojo _Me siento un poco uke en este momento… Como sea, debo ir a ver a Basil, desde hace un mes que no lo veo je… te extrañe mi lindo novio _pensaba, ahora, con una sonrisa, mientras recordaba que esa mañana había hablado con Nono para que le hiciera una reservación en un restaurante para la noche siguiente y le había dicho a Basil que no hiciera planes. Después de todo, quería celebrar el reencuentro con su viejo _Amor… Te amo, estúpido Reborn._

~Continuara~

Me disculpo por la demora pero no me había fijado en los Reviews XD

En fin, espero que disfruten este capitulo de lemon del cual me siento orgullosa. Espero no me tachen de perver ;)


	7. Una fiesta, un tanto movida

El camino hacia un final Feliz

Capitulo 7

Una fiesta, un tanto movida.

Luego de aquel encuentro "romántico" con Reborn, Tsuna se había ido en busca de Basil pero fue interceptado en medio de su búsqueda por la mano derecha de Nono, dándole el aviso que se preparara, que en treinta minutos salían.

-Ok, avisare a los demás. Gracias por avisarme-le dijo amablemente, girándose y regresando sus pasos. Llevo su mano a su oreja derecha donde, por la parte de atrás, reposaba un pequeño puntito negro. Puso su dedo y luego hablo. –Chicos, soy Tsuna. Prepárense para salir, nos vamos en treinta –y quito el dedo, luego de escuchar la afirmativa de todos.

Estaba realmente orgulloso de su equipo técnico que siempre eran sobresalientes en todo lo que hacían, incluso Giannini había dejado de ser tan torpe.

Camino a paso rápido a su habitación y entro sin tocar, después de todo, era su habitación. Sentado en la cama estaba Reborn. Tsuna frunció el seño para luego suspirar cansado.

-¿Tan rápido vuelves a mis brazos? –le dijo divertido, picándolo un poco.

Sonrió amargamente- Siempre volveré a tus brazos, sin importar que, estúpido –dicho esto, tomo un traje formal que estaba puesto completo en un gancho y cubierto por un platico protector. Se metió rápidamente al baño pues el tiempo pasaba y no quería que lo dejaran. Aunque aparecer en la fiesta cayendo desde el cielo, era algo que a Nono le gustaba que hiciera pues decía, que demostraba esa fuerza Vongola que solo él y primo podían tener.

Reborn por otro lado, se quedo sentado en la cama, con la sorpresa marcando su rostro, luego llevo una mano hacia su cara, tapándola y comenzó a reír de la nada. – ¿Como me dices este tipo de cosas, cuando tu ya tienes a mi reemplazo? –dijo salir el aire y por un momento, un pensamiento paso por su mente.

_Lo que Tsuna quiere… es que lo conquiste, que lo arrebate de las manos de Basil. Quiere que le demuestre… que vale mucho para mí… Maldito Tsuna _una sonrisa prepotente y orgullosa se poso en sus labios, se levanto erguido desbordando elegancia y orgullo. Miro la puerta del baño y su mirada se afilo. Si lo que Tsuna quiere es que él lo conquiste… pues eso hará y ¿Que mejor forma de conquistar el corazón de una persona que en una fiesta?

Una mirada maquiavélica se poso sobre Reborn y pensó _Tsuna es pésimo con el alcohol _ con ese pensamiento, salió de la habitación, sintiéndose satisfecho por como las cosas iban a cambiar, esa misma noche.

*llegando a la fiesta de sucesión*

-De verdad, Nono, ¿Cómo rayos termino siendo esta reunión, la fiesta de sucesión? –pregunto un Tsuna muy exasperado, mirando la gran fila de autos en la que estaban.

-Bueno, ¿te acuerdas de aquella llamada en la que te dije, que ya pensabas como todo un Decimo Vongola? –pregunto Nono.

-Si, la recuerdo ¿Por qué?

-Pues resulta, que esa había sido una prueba de la que participaron los cabezas de familias.

*Flash Back*

-**Escuche Nono, yo pienso que el Decimo Vongola aun es demasiado joven como para tomar el puesto. Es demasiado ingenuo y si no me cree, basta con que lo llame y le diga que hay una reunión. Lo mas probable es que ponga una excusa tonta para no venir-**Hablaba el jefe de la familia Bovino que conocía a Tsuna de manera un tanto semi personal, gracias a Lambo.

-**En ese caso, hagamos una prueba. –**Sugirió Nono- **Mande la invitación de la fiesta a Tsuna hace unas horas. Veamos que tan bien reacciona.**

Casi de forma mágica, el teléfono sonó, anunciando la llamada del Decimo Vongola. Sin esperar Nono contesto la llamada en altavoz.

*Llamada*

**-**_**Oh Tsunayoshi-kun, no esperaba tu llamada**__ –_dijo Nono, con una vos cansada, producto de su larga vida.

**-**_**Hola Abuelo **__–_dijo Tsuna mientras sonreía, era muy normal para él llamarle abuelo a Nono cuando estaban a solas o por teléfono_**- Disculpa las molestias, pero debo avisarte que no iré a la reunión de líderes. En este momento no puedo, ninguno de mis guardianes esta conmigo, y no lo estarán sino hasta dentro de seis días, y eso si hay suerte –**_termino de hablar, esperando que Nono no se molestara por eso.

Escucho como el otro suspiraba. **–**_**En ese caso, Tsuna, no te quedara de otra que venir solo, es vital que estés presente, muchacho. Se hablara sobre la sucesión. **_

_**-Pero Abuelo ¿Qué pensaran si el Decimo Vongola llega sin ningún guardián a su lado? Y pedirle ayuda a los Varia… Es mejor pegarme un tiro que pedírselos a ellos –**_termino, no se estaba excusando, pero era cierto, pedirle un favor a Xanxus era como ponerse una pistola en la sien y jalar el gatillo uno mismo. Desde hacia bastante tiempo Tsuna había dejado de escapar de sus deberes como Decimo Vongola, para satisfacción de Reborn.

_-En eso tienes razón Tsuna_ –se escucho como Nono reía al otro lado de la línea- _**realmente ya piensas como todo un Decimo Vongola, Tsuna**__. –_dijo con orgullo.

**-**_**Escucha Abuelo, intentare ponerme en contacto con alguno de los chicos o con Reborn para que me acompañen pero no te prometo nada **__–_suspiro cansado**- **_**El único guardián que sigue a mi lado es Ryohei y no lo quiero molestar. El ya tiene un empleo y no planeo que lo despidan por mi culpa **__–_dijo firme, mientras sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a tiritar.

**-**_**Con eso me tranquilizo, Tsuna. Esperare tu llamada de confirmación **_

_-__**Muchas gracias, por tu paciencia y enseñanzas, Abuelo**__ –_sonrió y antes de que Nono dijera algo, corto la llamada.

*Fin Llamada*

Todos se miraron entre si. La verdad que la decisión que Tsuna tomo era la correcta pues cada jefe hubiera actuado de la misma manera que Tsuna; todos se sonrieron y el jefe de la familia Bovino, hablo.

-Es tiempo

-Se los dije. –dijo Nono con orgullo.

*Fin Flash Back*

-¿Era una prueba? –un tic nervioso apareció en la cara de Tsuna, que fue calmado gracias a una mano que se poso sobre la suya. Volteo a ver la mano y luego al dueño y miro a Reborn, que como siempre, se sentó a su lado.

Frunció el seño un poco pues sabia que lo hacia por molestar a Basil que iba sentado enfrente de Tsuna, pues su lado derecho era ocupado por Gokudera y el izquierdo por Reborn. Vio como Basil también frunció el seño pero de manera un poco mas notoria que Tsuna.

-Así es, una prueba y gracias a la madurez que demostraste, todos han concordado que ya es tiempo que seas el Decimo Vongola, oficialmente.

Sin darle tiempo a Tsuna de protestar, Nono abrió la puerta del auto pues ya habían llegado al lugar donde la fiesta tendría lugar.

Primero bajo Nono, seguido con Basil que le mando una mirada significativa a Tsuna; el cual le sonrió tranquilizadoramente mientras soltaba su mano de manera un tanto brusca de la mano de Reborn. Seguido de Basil bajo Yamamoto, luego Hibari, finalmente bajo Gokudera luego de un "adelántate" que Tsuna le dirigió.

En el auto solo quedaron Reborn y él. Tsuna suspiro y se atrevió a hablar.

-¿A que estas jugando, Reborn? –pregunto cansado del asunto. A veces olvidaba lo caprichoso que Reborn podía ser.

-No estoy jugando a nada, solamente quería ir de la mano con aquella persona que DEBE –enfatizo- estar a mi lado –sonrió de esa manera prepotente que le hacia perder los nervios a Tsuna.

-Pues esa persona ha venido por aparte ¿recuerdas? Bianchi viene en el mismo auto con Chrome, Mukuro, Fran y Ryohei –finalizo frunciendo el seño. El solo nombrar a Bianchi le hacia recordar aquella escena que presencio aquel día antes de que Reborn desapareciera.

Reborn frunció el seño. Tsuna era un cabeza dura incluso más terco que él. Le había dicho una y otra vez que se había acostado con Bianchi ese día por el simple hecho de que ella se lo había pedido como un "premio de consolación" pues el ya le había dicho que no la correspondía, que él amaba a alguien más. Cuando vio la cara de sufrimiento de Bianchi pidiéndole aquello, no pudo negarse.

-Ya sabes que me acosté con Bianchi por lastima. –le dijo algo molesto por tener que recordar aquella escena.

-Escucha Reborn, con quien te acuestes o te dejes de acostar, no me importa, ahora –abrió la puerta del auto dispuesto a bajarse- Vamos a la fiesta y disfrutemos de la noche como si nada hubiera pasado ¿entendido? –La vos en ese momento, fue seria y autoritaria. Reborn abrió los ojos en sorpresa, no sabia que Tsuna era capaz de sonar tan… sorprendente cuando daba una orden en serio.

_Has cambiando mucho en el tiempo que no he estado aquí… Tsuna. _Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse con un poco mas de fuerza de la necesaria.

*Dentro del Salón*

Toda la gente se había reunido a los lados del lugar, dejando un camino en medio que era adornado por una alfombra larga y roja. Al final de la alfombra estaba Nono sosteniendo una caja de madera tallada con detalles en oro por el filo de la caja, sobre un cojín rojo con dorado.

Tsuna camino lentamente por aquella larga alfombra, sintiéndose ligeramente nervioso por las miradas que recibia. Al llegar frente a Nono, la caja fue abierta, dejando ver un pequeño frasquito con un liquido oscuro dentro.

-**Esto es "El Pecado" la reliquia que ha pasado de generación en generación a lo largo de la historia de Vongola, y hoy, estando todos presentes, me siento orgulloso de poder dejar la herencia de Primo a Sawada Tsunayoshi, Decimo Vongola. **–tras terminar su monologo dejo "El Pecado" sobre las manos de Tsuna. Inmediatamente aquel liquido brillo y se volvió de un rojo vivo, casi como si fuera sangre.

Tsuna observo el frasco y por inercia, activo sus llamas de la última voluntad. De inmediato el liquido carmesí se vio envuelto por las llamas de Tsuna y una onda de calor cubrió el rostro de todos los invitados. Todos cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por aquel calido sentimiento. Luego de un momento todos abrieron los ojos, pues aquella sensación se estaba disipando.

Tsuna abrió los ojos y apago sus llamas, levanto la mirada y se inclino ante Nono, que se sorprendió por eso, al igual que el resto de los invitados.

-**Como Decimo Vongola, no debo, nunca, inclinarme ante nadie, salvo frente a aquellos que considere dignos de ello. Es por eso que hoy me inclino hacia ti, Nono. Por años has mantenido a Vongola y jamás algo salió mal. Deseo poder seguir tu ejemplo y llenarme de una gran sabiduría a lo largo de mi vida. **–Termino de decir, se irgio orgullosamente para luego dar la sonrisa mas sincera y encantadora que haya dado jamás. Nono le correspondió la sonrisa. Finalmente se oyo la música sonar en el lugar, para luego dar lugar a los gritos de felicitación que todos los presentes le dejaban a Tsuna.

*Tres horas después*

Tsuna callo rendido en una silla, apartado del lugar. Estaba cansado, muy cansado. Quería dormir todo el día y toda la noche, nada mas llegara a la mansión, pero sabía que eso no podía ser, tras llegar debía ir a ver a Spanner para terminar el sistema de seguridad que solamente funcionaria con las llamas de Tsuna y nadie más.

-Felicidades, Juudaime –Un susurro fue dejado en el oído de Tsuna, quien sin girarse, sabia de quien se trababa.

-Hola Basil –le respondió, mientras giraba su cabeza para dejar un suave beso en la mejia de Basil.

-¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunto mientras comenzaba a darle un masaje en los hombros a Tsuna, quien cerro los ojos ante la caricia.

-Cansado y de cierta manera, mas tranquilo. Finalmente soy el Decimo –dijo divertido.

-¿Qué te resulta tan gracioso, Tsuna? –pregunto al ver la cara de pura diversión que tenia.

-La reacción de Gokudera.

-Fue una reacción algo… especial –dijo Basil con un goterón en la cabeza.

*Flash Back*

-¡FELICIDADES JUUDAIME-SAMAAAAAAAAAAAA –gritaba un histérico Gokudera, llorando a moco tendido, mientras abrazaba a Tsuna y lo zarandeaba. Debido a que estaba hablando japonés en medio de una fiesta italiana, nadie le entendía y los guardias del lugar creyeron que Gokudera quería ahogarlo ya que el idiota tenía a Tsuna abrazado por el cuello con tal fuerza que el pobre comenzaba a ponerse morado.

Los guardias agarraron a Gokudera de los hombros mientras lo apuntaban con pistolas. Gokudera, al sentir que Tsuna le era arrebatado le dio un berrinche y término aventando bombas por todos lados pero gracias a Yamamoto, Squalo y Hibari, ninguna llego a explotar.

Tsuna, ya cansado del alboroto de Gokudera, le quito una tonfa a Hibari y, sorprendiendo a todos, le dio un fuerte golpe a Gokudera con la tonfa, mandado a la pobre mano derecha, directito a la inconsciencia.

-Tsk… Estúpido Gokudera –dijo Tsuna con los brazos en jarra. Le tiro a Hibari su tonfa de nuevo, y se fue de ahí a un lugar del salón que estuviera mas tranquilo. Mientras tanto, los guardianes tenían cara de póquer ante la acción de Tsuna.

*Fin Flash Back*

-Me tendré que disculpar luego por el golpe –hablo quedito medio somnoliento. Las manos de Basil eran como caídas del cielo. Con todo el alboroto se encontraba tenso y cansado y gracias a Basil esa tención se había ido, dejando solo el cansancio.

-La verdad, no deberías, después de todo, tu eres el jefe. Puedes hacer lo que te venga en ganas –le dijo Basil, depositando un nuevo beso en la mejía de Tsuna.

-Pero con mis guardianes, antes soy amigo que jefe –le corrigio mientras se levantaba de la silla, girándose para quedar frente a frente con Basil- A veces me pregunto como un chico tan dulce puede ser tan frio –dijo Tsuna mientras le sobaba la mejía con cariño.

Basil sonrio con algo de ironia- Mira quien fue a hablar…

-Ejem –una vos ronca interrumpió el hambiente tenso que había entre Tsuna y Basil. Ambos se giraron para ver al idiota que estaba interrumpiendo una casi discusión marital.

-Reborn –hablo quedamente. Basil pudo ver como los ojos de Tsuna se tornaron amorosos, y un fuerte retorcijón en su estomago hizo acto de presencia, cuando vio como Reborn posaba una mano en el hombro de Tsuna mientras, disimuladamente, acariciar su mejía con el dedo índice.

-Disculpe, Reborn-dono, no quiero ser irrespetuoso pero esta interrumpiendo un charla persona –la vos de Basil salió algo brusca y pesada.

-Jum, si tantas ganas tienes de hablar, espera hasta que estés gimiendo cual perra en su cama –señalo a Tsuna con un ligero movimiento de cabeza- ahí podrás discutir todo lo que quieras.

Una sonrisa superior se formo en los labios de Basil –Por lo menos yo puedo compartir cama con MI Tsuna –respondió. Como odiaba a Reborn, y odiaba mas a Tsuna por usarlo a el como reemplazo del mismo.

Basil sabia, desde hacia tiempo, que Tsuna amaba a Reborn, por eso cuando Reborn desapareció, se las ingenio para que Gokudera y Yamamoto lo arrastraran a aquella fiesta donde Tsuna lo tomo por primera ves, desde entonces, día tras día, se las apañaba para hacer que Tsuna olvidase a Reborn pero parece que sus esfuerzo han sido en vano pues el Decimo aun brilla cuando Reborn le habla.

-Di lo que quieras, por el momento me lo llevo –Y antes de que Basil pudiera renegar de algo Reborn se llevo a Tsuna tironeándolo de un brazo, aunque ni que se le hubiera llevado a la fuerza pues Tsuna iba flojito y cooperando.

Mediante iban pasando por el salón lleno de gente, Tsuna y Reborn eran detenidos por los miembros de otras familias que deseaban que Tsuna conociera a sus hijas para una futura unión. Amablemente Tsuna se disculpaba, diciendo que tenía algo importante que hacer, pero que si deseaban, podrían ponerse de acuerdo para tener una reunión con las herederas.

Reborn sonreía hinchado de orgullo, al ver como Tsuna, luego de tanto tiempo, lograba actuar con madures y propiedad en una situación que lo ameritaba. Luego de un rato logró sacar a Tsuna de la fiesta para dirigirlo a un balcón del segundo piso, la vista era sencillamente hermosa. Frente al balcón estaba un hermoso jardín de diversas flores, unas mas hermosas que otras, en medio del jardín había una fuente que era iluminada por focos de colores que estaban bajo el agua, haciendo que el agua de la fuente fuera de color arcoíris.

En los arbustos había pequeños foquitos verdes que daban la ilusión de ser luciérnagas. Tsuna estaba embelesado por lo que sus ojos observaban, se perdió completamente en la vista de aquel jardín mágico. Estuvo mirándolo por largo rato hasta que una caricia en su mejía lo trajo de regreso al mundo.

-R-Reborn… Esto… Esto es hermoso, Reborn… Gracias por mostrármelo –le dijo mientras sus ojos brillaban con fuerza.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi persona especial –le dijo mientras se inclinaba un poco para dejar un suave beso en los labios de Tsuna, quien de inmediato le correspondió, olvidándose completamente de Basil o su relación con el mismo. En ese momento lo único que importaba era Reborn y nadie mas que el.

-Espero que te guste Tsuna –le dijo con una mirada amorosa, algo completamente contrario a lo que Reborn representaba. De la nada una suave melodía se dejo sonar y antes de que Tsuna pudiera caer en cuenta de lo que sucedía, Reborn lo tomo de la cintura y Tsuna apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Reborn, tomo una de sus manos y se dejo guiar mientras cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de aquel calor tan especial que solo Reborn le podía proporcionar.

-¿Por qué haces esto Reborn? –pregunto, nostálgico –Tu tienes a Bianchi y sabes bien que yo tengo a Basil y aunque no lo amo ahora… se que lo amare con el tiempo –todo fue dicho en un suave susurro que fue escuchado perfectamente por Reborn.

-ya te lo he dicho, cabeza dura, yo no tengo a Bianchi, solo te tengo a ti y no pienso dejar que nadie te arrebate de mis brazos… tu sabes que no soy una persona que se expresa con palabras Tsuna –susurro mientras daba un ligero giro con Tsuna aun en brazos – y se que a ti te cuesta mucho expresarte también, por eso nunca te lo dije pero tu sabes que te amo, siempre te he amado, incluso cuando creía que no, que solo era una simple preocupación maestro-alumno…

Tsuna sonrio felizmente – Así que me amas… así que siempre me has amado –molesto.

Un ligero sonrojo apareció en las mejías de Reborn que tomo a Tsuna de la barbilla y le planto un beso de esos que lo dejaban fuera de combate.

-Cállate idiota, no arruines el momento –dijo algo avergonzado.

Tsuna sonrió, no todos los días vez a Reborn actuar de manera tan uke. –Esta bien, no te molestare además –jalo a Reborn de la corbata haciendo que este se bajara un poco pues aunque Tsuna haya crecido, seguía siendo un poco mas bajo que Reborn, y le planto un beso apasionado.

-Dame una oportunidad, Tsuna –le dijo cuando el beso se rompió –o mejor dicho, danos una oportunidad. Tu no puedes jugar con Basil de la misma manera que yo deje de jugar con Bianchi. Tanto tu como yo, como ellos mismos, merecemos una oportunidad de ser felices, y estando juntos… tu y yo… se que lo seremos.

Tsuna sonrió algo sorprendido por la determinación de Reborn –Esta bien Reborn… te daré una oportunidad –le dijo y nuevamente compartió un beso con Reborn. –Mañana hablaré con Basil sobre esto –suspiro.

-Tsuna… Te amo –Le dijo nuevamente para volver a plantar un beso en los labios de Tsuna.

-También yo te amo… Nuevo novio –y la carcajada escapo de los labios de Tsuna, de una manera tan pura y feliz que contagio a Reborn.

Recién comenzaban la relación que deberían haber tenido desde hacia tiempo y ya se sentían flotar de felicidad. Compartieron un ultimo beso antes de volver a la fiesta, pues esa noche, era una noche para celebrar, no solo su acenso como sucesor Vongola, sino también, para celebrar el inicio de una nueva vida junto con aquella persona que amaba de verdad.

¿Qué es lo que les deparara a estos dos el destino? Ni siquiera ellos dos lo saben.

Bueno espero que disfruten de este capitulo también. Como verán este es un fic OoC así que no se sorprendan por la manera tan Uke de actuar de Reborn XD.

Se me acaba de ocurrir la manera perfecta de seguirla pues debe tener algo de… drama ¿no creen? XD nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y…

DEJENME UN REVIEW! XD y tomando algo de mi espacio aquí, luego del siguiente capitulo dejare de actualizar un poco u.u El capitulo ocho ya esta hecho pero puede tener algunos cambios por lo que escribo el nueve y el diez así que primero terminare estos dos y subiré el ocho, a lo mucho me tardo dos días :D así que no se preocupen :D por el momento estoy haciendo el 9 asi que ahí veremos


	8. Una ruptura complicada

El camino hacia un final feliz

Capitulo ocho

Una complicada ruptura.

-**Hablan italiano**

_-Pensamientos_

Tsuna abrió los ojos pesadamente, giro su cabeza a la mesita de noche y vio la hora. Eran las 5:30 AM, bostezo profundamente mientras se estiraba con pereza, fijo su mirada en el techo y frunció el seño ante un mal recuerdo que invadió su mente de golpe.

*Flash Back*

Era la noche siguiente a la fiesta y como era lo acordado, Basil y Tsuna fueron a su cita de las ocho de la noche a aquel restaurante donde Nono les había echo la reservación. Tras llegar, se sentaron, Tsuna pidió un vino añejo y espero a que el mesero se retirara para poder hablar con Basil, esperando que todo fuera en paz con el chico.

-Basil –le llamo cuando veía como Basil tomaba elegantemente su vino tinto.

-¿Dime, Tsuna? –pregunto mirándolo con un brillo de amor en los ojos.

Ante aquella mirada Tsuna sintió como su estomago se retorció y una mueca apareció en su rostro –Lo siento, Basil –le soltó. Basil lo miro extrañado, no era normal que Tsuna actuara de esa manera y menos aun cuando estaban juntos.

-¿Sucede algo, Tsuna? –pregunto sin entender el porque de la actitud de Tsuna.

Tsuna frunció los labios, apretó los puños y levanto la mirada para ver a Basil directamente a los ojos para luego decir:

–Basil… yo… Quiero terminar lo que tú y yo tenemos –salto sin más.

Los ojos de Basil de abrieron de par de par y el brillo de amor en los ojos de Basil de esfumo de inmediato para dejar paso a una mirada dolida -¿Por…que? –Pregunto mirando a Tsuna con sus ojos al borde de las lagrimas -¿A-acaso yo no te hago feliz, Tsuna? –preguntó. A cada palabra que Basil dejaba salir de su boca, un nuevo pinchazo de culpa se hacia presente en el estomago de Tsuna.

-Se… que esto no es fácil. –lo miro lo mas determinadamente posible que podía –Pero se que, sin importar cuanto tiempo pase a tu lado, no seré capaz de amarte, Basil. Quiero darme una oportunidad de ser feliz… Se que es egoísta y cruel pero se que encontraras aquella persona que es tu media naranja, aquella persona que se que te amara de la misma manera en que tu lo ames –termino de decir, esperando que Basil llorara o algo por el estilo, sin embargo, lo que paso, jamás se lo imagino.

Los ojos de Basil se tornaron duros y furiosos. Sin pensarlo dos veces se trago una capsula despertando su modo híper y sin que Tsuna pudiera reaccionar, Basil le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo mando volando hacia una pared, de paso, atravesándola.

Sin esperar a que Tsuna se recuperara, Basil salió disparado dándole una patada en el abdomen a Tsuna, quien de inmediato sintió un "crack" seguido por un dolor horrible que lo hizo reaccionar.

Encendió sus llamas de la última voluntad y le mando un mini X-Burner a Basil que salió disparado a la calle para ser golpeado por un auto que iba pasando. Eso no detuvo a Basil para ponerse de pie y darle una patada en la cara a Tsuna, quien, de nuevo, salió disparado, aunque esta vez, a pleno vuelo logro sacar sus llamas y evitar el estrellarse contra algo. Viendo la destrucción del lugar, Tsuna emprendió el vuelo, seguido de cerca por Basil, que tras alcanzarlo lo tomo del cabello y lo estrello de cara contra el primer edificio que encontró. Tsuna gimió por el dolor y aun estando de cara contra el edificio salto una patada de reversa bañando su pierna con su llama de última voluntad, y la estrello contra el abdomen de Basil que de inmediato escupió sangre y sus llamas se apagaron cayendo estrepitosamente contra el sueño haciendo un pequeño cráter en donde callo.

-E-eres… un… bastardo… Tsuna…yoshi –susurro, el odio y el rencor estaban plasmados en los ojos siempre tranquilos de Basil, hizo una mueca de profundo dolor mientras mas sangre se escurría de su boca para finalmente caer en el desmayo.

Tsuna se tambaleo un poco y saco su celular, intentando marcar un número, cosa que le resulto casi imposible pues la sangre cubría sus ojos. Pidió ayuda a un peatonal para que marcara el número que le dio, para poder llamar a la ambulancia personal de Vongola.

Cuando los paramédicos llegaron y vieron a Tsuna, casi les da un paro cardiaco pues cuando metieron a Basil a la primera ambulancia, Tsuna le escupió en el pecho a un paramédico una gran bola de sangre, sin mencionar la horrible contusión que tenia en la cabeza y cara al "besar" el edificio.

Se lo llevaron de emergencia también al hospital y lo mantuvieron en cuidados intensivos, en la misma habitación que Basil como por media hora. Cuando Tsuna despertó exigió que le dieran de alta, quitándose todas las vías y sensores, se levanto de la cama en la que lo tenían, fue al puesto de enfermeras y llamo a Gokudera para que fuera por él al hospital.

Nadie se atrevía a llevarle la contraria a Tsuna, no por el hecho de ser su nuevo jefe, sino por la mirada asesina que Tsuna tenía en su rostro. Todos tenían pánico de molestarlo y que los dejara como el "pobre" joven que había llegado junto con él.

Mientras Tsuna esperaba a Gokudera, regreso a su habitación y se puso únicamente el pantalón del traje que había usado durante la cena "romántica" con Basil luego se puso los zapatos, ya que la camisa y el saco se habían despedazado completamente.

-Espero que seas feliz con tu nueva perra, maldito bastardo –La vos de Basil sonó molesta, sarcástica y fría. –Ah si, y ojala que te mueras a causa de mis golpes –termino mientras se mordía el labio interno para evitar que las lagrimas salieran de sus ojos pues por muy molesto que estuviera con Tsuna, lo seguía amando.

-Esto termino así Basil, por tu estúpida culpa. Siempre has sido tranquilo y ahora te vienes a comportar como uno de los bastardos de Varia –dijo Tsuna cruzado de brazos al umbral de la puerta.

-¿Así que ahora me vez como un bastardo, ha? –le dijo irónico.

-Cállate, pese a que me odies y me quieras muerto, no te amo y no importa lo que hagas, con tu espectáculo, créeme que no te quiero cerca de mi en lo que me resta de vida –Un hipido llamo la atención de Tsuna. Era Basil que estaba llorando, queriendo esconder su cara con su cabello pues a diferencia de Tsuna, Basil no se podía mover en absoluto pues los golpes de Tsuna eran mil veces peor que un simple golpe que Basil le pudiera propinar.

-Yo de verdad te amo ¿Por qué no lo puede ver, Tsuna? –pregunto con un hilo de vos entre hipidos, girando la cabeza para ver a Tsuna directamente a la cara.

-¡Juudaime! ¿Se encuentra b….? –Gokudera se callo de inmediato al ver la mirada de Tsuna. Rápidamente hizo un escaneo al cuerpo de Tsuna y pudo ver el torso desnudo de Tsuna lleno de sangre fresca, al igual que un montón de raspones, moretes y vendas llenas de sangre aun fresca.

-Di algo más, Gokudera, y terminaras peor que yo –le había dicho con aquella vos fría y asesina que rara MUY rara vez usaba, al ver que Gokudera comenzaba a abrir la boca para decir algo. Paso al lado de Gokudera mandándole una mirada, instándolo a salir de ahí, ya no quería saber nada más acerca de Basil.

Gokudera no espero una segunda advertencia y corrió adelantándose a Tsuna para preparar el auto y salir tan pronto como fuera posible. Condujo rápidamente camino a la mansión pues era obvio que Tsuna no estaba en condición para movimientos tan bruscos como los del auto.

Tras llegar a su destino se fue directamente a su habitación y desde ahí ordeno que mandaran a Ryohei con su caja-arma.

-Maldito Basil –había dicho mientras se miraba en el espejo, lleno de polvo, raspones, moretes y vendas todas manchadas.

*Fin Flash Back*

Extendió los brazos a lo ancho de la cama y un dolor muscular horrible le lleno sin mencionar un dolor aun más horrible viniendo de su abdomen. El bastardo de Basil le había roto dos costillas y de no ser por Ryohei lo hubieran tenido que operar para más o menos dejarlo como debería, pero pese a las llamas del Sol, su cuerpo estaba mal trecho y aun le dolía bastante.

Haciendo un esfuerzo un tanto sobre-humano, se levanto de la cama y se metió en la ducha donde se ducho y aprovecho para curar las heridas que Ryohei no había podido curar. Tras terminar su ducha se auto curo con unas cuantas medicinas que el medico general de la Mansión Vongola le había dejado la noche anterior.

Se puso la ropa más cómoda que encontró, o sea, su pijama de ceda azul marino con una camisa blanca y unas pantuflas. Camino lentamente por los largos pasillos de la mansión hasta que llego a la cocina. Los empleados que había ahí casi desfallecen pues no es normal que un Jefe Vongola baje al mundo de los empleados.

-**Buenos días** –les dijo con una mirada tierna pues la ira de la noche anterior ya se le había ido.

-**Buenos días, Decimo –**le saludaron todos. Tsuna suspiro para soltar tensión en su cuerpo pues le comenzaba a doler bastante el abdomen.

-**D-disculpen la molestia, pero ¿podrían servir mi desayuno? **–pregunto mientras se llevaba una mano al estomago y cerraba un ojo. No entendía porque diablos le dolía de tal manera si se supone que Ryohei le curo las heridas mas importantes. Intento no darle importancia.

-**Decimo ¿se encuentra bien? –**Le pregunto una de las sirvientas al ver la cara de dolor de Tsuna.

Tsuna solo atino a asentir y se levanto de la silla donde estaba – **Estoy bien. Lleven mi comida a mi habitación, por favor, comeré ahí –**Les dijo pero nada mas dar la vuelta para salir de la habitación, todo se desvaneció.

*tres horas después*

-Itai… -susurro, sentía la garganta horriblemente seca, por lo que comenzó a jugar con su lengua, tratando de hacer saliva con el movimiento.

-Estúpido mocoso, solamente porque Ryohei haya curado tus heridas no quiere decir que estas bien ¿A quien demonios se le ocurre hacer una rutina mañanera normal cuando la noche anterior se fracturo dos costillas y tuvo una hemorragia interna? –hablo Reborn de lo mas molesto mientras le daba un fuerte zape en la cabeza a Tsuna, lo que provoco que la herida sangrara de nuevo.

-¡Idiota! ¡Eso duele! –grito, mientras se sentaba de tirón en la cama, haciendo que un dolor infernal lo congelara, mandándolo de nuevo a la cama.

-¡DEJA DE MOVERTE DE ESA MANERA! ¿¡QUE PARTE DE HEMORRAGIA INTERNA Y DOS COSTILLAS FRACTURADAS, NO ENTIENDES? –grito Reborn, mas que sacado de quicio. La actitud de Reborn no era más que por pura preocupación.

El alma se le había salido del cuerpo cuando Gokudera le informo del estado de Tsuna. Por un momento se tentó de ir al hospital él mismo y golpear a Basil hasta matarlo, pero sabia que si hacia eso, Tsuna lo mataría a él después. O por lo menos eso pensaba el, cuan equivocado estaba…

-Bien, bien, ya deja de gritar Reborn –suspiro Tsuna. Sabía de sobra que esa actitud era la que Reborn tomaba cada vez que se preocupaba.

Reborn suspiro pesadamente, intentando calmarse -¿Te duele mucho? –le pregunto con vos ronca debido a la preocupación.

-Como no tienes idea. Ni siquiera cuando pelee contra Xanxus o contra Byakuran me dolió tanto –dijo divertido, soltando una risita ligera pues le dolía reírse.

-No es para menos. Basil fue entrenado por tu padre y tú ya has probado la fuerza de Iemitsu. –dijo mientras se sentaba en la cama, justo a la par de Tsuna y pasaba la yema de los dedos sobre su mejía izquierda, con mucho cuidado pues tenia morado, gracias al golpe de Basil y en el otro, tenia todo raspado por lo que su rostro fue chochado contra el edificio –Ese bastardo hizo fiesta contigo –dijo molesto al ver la venda en la frente de Tsuna.

-No fui el que se llevo la peor parte. Recibí el informe del medico. Basil me rompió dos costillas, yo se las rompí todas –dijo de forma macabra mientras un aura oscura rodeaba a Tsuna.

-Em… ¿Tsuna? –Pregunto Reborn con un goterón bajando por su sien, luego callo en cuenta de lo que dijo Tsuna - ¿A que hora lo recibiste? Llegaste aquí cerca de las once, tras curarte te dormiste ¿o no? –pregunto extrañado.

-Cuando llegue me quede aquí un rato en espera de Ryohei y ahí llame al doctor. Quería asegurarme que Basil me las pagara –dijo con una sonrisa de lo más inocente.

-Ok, por un momento me diste miedo… -dijo con otro goterón bajando por su cabeza, a veces Tsuna actuaba de peor manera que el mismo Reborn.

-En fin, quiero que prepares el jet Vongola para mañana por la mañana Reborn –le dijo Tsuna con una expresión seria, dejando en claro que era una orden, no un favor.

-¿Estas loco? Viajar en avión en semejante estado es una estupidez –Le reprendió.

-No te pedí tu opinión, Reborn. –le dijo serio- Debo volver a clases, y no solo yo, todos debemos volver. Le prometí a mi madre que estaría aquí a lo mucho cuatro días y mañana se cumple el plazo. No pienso quedar como un mentiroso frente a mi propia madre –le dijo con la determinación marcada en sus ojos.

Reborn lo miro molesto para luego suspirar. Realmente su Dame-Alumno había dejado de ser un dame y de cierta manera le dolía horriblemente el pecho cada vez que recordaba la manera tan cruel en la que Tsuna tuvo que madurar, pero bueno, así es la vida de todo mafioso, incluso él mismo tuvo que madurar de forma muy cruel en su momento.

Se levanto de la cama y camino hacia el escritorio que Tsuna tenia en su habitación, tomo el teléfono y marco la extencion del numero de Giannini.

-**¿Hi, hi?**

**-Ocupo que prepares el jet privado Vongola para mañana a primera hora**

**-¿Reborn-san?**

**-No idiota, soy caperucita roja. ¡ES OBVIO QUE SOY Reborn! Aparte de Tsuna ¿Quién es el otro que usa esta línea?**

**-Ummm pues solamente usted…**

A Reborn le nació una venita en la cabeza debido al enojo. A veces Giannini es tan estúpido que lo saca de sus casillas… Tsk ¿a quien demonios quiere engañar Reborn? Esta molesto por el simple hecho de que perdió ante Tsuna.

-**Solamente prepara el jet para primera hora de la mañana -**Y la llamada se corto.

Tsuna había visto toda la escena del teléfono con una amplia sonrisa burlona. Ver a Reborn actuar de esa manera tan desesperada y molesta era realmente divertida o por lo menos lo era para Tsuna.

Reborn camino hasta la cama de Tsuna nuevamente y se sentó a su lado nuevamente –Deberías dormir, debes recobrar fuerzas para poder resistir el vuelo de regreso a casa –Tras terminar su frase, Reborn se inclino para dejar un suave beso en los labios de Tsuna.

-Nos vemos después, Reborn –le sonrió nuevamente y estiro sus brazos (pese al dolor) y lo beso profundamente.

Tras separarse se acomodo mejor en la cama y callo completamente dormido.

En el pecho de Reborn picaba un mal presentimiento, pero lo ignoro. _Posiblemente no sea nada_.

~Continuara~

Bueno este capitulo tuvo su poquito de acción.

El siguiente será más dramático o por lo menos ese es el plan XD

Por cierto… ¡QUE MALOS SON! TT-TT

Los únicos que recordaron dejarme un Review fueron

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**

**The Scarlet Ghost**

Por lo que este capitulo ¡va dedicado a ellas!

Gracias por su apoyo chicas :D


	9. Un trágico regreso a casa

El camino hacia un final feliz

Capitulo Nueve

Un trágico regreso a casa.

-**Hablan italiano**

_-Pensamientos_

El resto del día fue tranquilo para el pobre Tsuna que se la pasó durmiendo el resto del día pues, se sentía aun muy adolorido. El día siguiente, a primera hora como había ordenado Reborn, el jet los esperaba.

-Tiempo de volver a casa –dijo Tsuna mientras se levantaba de la cama, soltó un suspiro cuando sintió un dolor algo agudo en su costado, pero lo ignoro y soltó una gran bocanada de aire para aliviarse. Como pudo tomo su maleta casi arrastrándola pues no podía ni siquiera cargarla como se debía.

-Sigo creyendo que no debes viajar, Tsuna, estas tan mal que ni siquiera puedes levantar tu maleta –Tsuna giro su cabeza hacia su lado izquierdo cuando escucho la voz de Reborn.

-Estoy bien, Reborn –le sonrió mientras dejaba la maleta en el suelo y se giraba para caminar hacia Reborn y darle un casto beso en los labios el cual, el hitman se encargo de volver un poco mas apasionado.

-Aunque me digas que estas bien, me preocupo, idiota –un suspiro salió de los labios de Reborn al ver las banditas pegadas en el rostro de Tsuna, luego paso una mano suavemente por las mismas, mirando con preocupación a Tsuna pues desde el día anterior había estado sintiendo aquel mal presentimiento que le decía que no debía dejar ir a Tsuna, por lo menos no ese día.

-Lo se –le respondió, dejándose llevar por las suaves caricias que Reborn le dedicaba. Se sentía relajado y feliz tanto que podría ser capaz de dormirse ahí mismo de pie, frente a Reborn

- Mejor nos vamos antes de que te duermas aquí, Dame-Tsuna –le dijo divertido.

Tsuna le mando una mirada resentida por el apodo pero lo ignoro y se giro para tomar su maleta y seguir con su camino, pero cuando la iba a tomar, Reborn se le adelanto, alegando que "los niños buenos siempre hacen caso a lo que dicen los mayores" . Tras decir aquello con la burla marcada en la voz, Tsuna se molesto y dio un salto algo alto para luego darle un coscorrón en el aire a Reborn y luego caer en el piso de rodillas, sosteniéndose el abdomen por el fuerte dolor que le llego.

-I-itai –susurro y luego se puso de pie como si nada, no permitiría que Reborn pisoteara su orgullo, no señor, no lo dejaría.

*En el aeropuerto personal Vongola*

-Bienvenido, Juudaime-sama –hablaba Giannini con estrellitas en los ojos, tras ver a Tsuna con aquella apariencia tan fuerte y confiable.

-Buen día, Giannini –le respondió- ¿Esta todo preparado para el viaje?

-Claro que si, Juudaime-sama

-En ese caso, no perdamos más tiempo, quiero llegar a casa lo más pronto posible

-Perfecto, Juudaime-sama sus guardianes ya le esperan a bordo

-Gracias, Giannini –le sonrió pese a que sentía cierta inquietud. Era cierto que Giannini se había vuelto un mecánico excepcional pero seguía siendo algo torpe en algunas cosas y eso le daba algo de miedo pero bueno, ignorando aquello, se subió al avión junto a Reborn, quien lo llevaba en la mira ante cualquier señal de dolor por parte de Tsuna.

Reborn debía admitir que no le gustaba ser tan… blando con Tsuna, pero por más que intentaba ser el mismo bastardo espartano que antes, no podía o por lo menos, no podía con Tsuna. Antes, ver a Tsuna sufrir era lo más divertido de la vida, ver como se retorcía de dolor no le causaba más que diversión e incluso placer (por muy enfermo que eso sonara) pero luego de que volvió al lado de Tsuna nuevamente luego de estar separados un tiempo, el instinto de protegerlo se multiplico por mil, sin mencionar, que ver a Tsuna cruzando algún dolor era algo insoportable para él. Un suspiro salió de la boca de Reborn nuevamente, había cambiado tanto por el solo hecho de sentir amor… valla estupidez ¿no?

_**Estamos a punto de levantar el vuelo, se les pide a los pasajeros que abrochen su cinturón y se relajen. Espero que disfruten del vuelo, el tiempo estimado de vuelo es de diecisiete horas.**_

El vuelo iba maravilloso pese al gran tiempo de vuelo, ver el paisaje por la ventana era algo sorprendente pues se tenia que pasar por grandes, grandísimas ciudades que siempre brillaban. Tsuna miraba todo, encantado, no importaba cuantas veces él haya echo ese mismo camino, siempre se sentía feliz de poder tener aquella vista tan hermosa, pero ese camino tan bello se veía opacado por el recuerdo de su bella madre que estaba seguro lo recibiría con un beso y un abrazo, sin mencionar que un festín de reyes lo estaría esperando pacientemente en la mesa de la cocina, solamente para él y quizás Reborn, claro si el Hitman se portaba bien. Una sonrisa cálida se formo en su rostro al imaginarse a su madre y cuanto la iba a extrañar una vez se fuera porque si, Tsuna debía regresar a Italia tras un mes en Japón, tiempo en el que haría un examen de equivalencia para que le dejasen graduar antes de tiempo pues con sus deberes como el nuevo líder de la familia, no se podía dar el lujo de seguir siendo un estudiante de instituto ¿Qué dirían las otras familias? Así que por el bien de Vongola, crecería rápidamente, una vez más.

Una fuerte turbulencia saco a Tsuna de sus pensamientos pues aquel movimiento hizo que sus pobres pedazos de costillas se movieran, causándole tremendo dolor, que si no grito fue porque no quería preocupar a nadie.

-Mierda –dijo quedito y soltó un suspiro para retomar su rostro sereno, pero no pudo pues nuevamente una turbulencia zarandeo el avión -¿Qué diablos esta pasando? –pregunto Tsuna, olvidándose de su agudo dolor de inmediato, para ponerse de pie y tratar de ver mejor por la diminuta ventana.

-¿Qué sucede, Tsuna? –pregunto Reborn al verlo actuar de esa manera defensiva.

-Algo malo sucede con el… -fue cortado de golpe cuando justo por el medio del avión apareció Basil, dejando un agujero por donde había entrado, haciendo que de inmediato, todos se comenzaran a sentir mareados por la presión atmosférica y la falta de oxigeno.

-No me pienso dejar –jadeo- ¡QUE ESE MALNACIDO ME QUITE LO QUE ES MIO! –Grito Basil que saco un pequeño control con un botón rojo encima. Tras accionar el botón un sinfín de pequeñas pero destructivas bombas comenzaron a estallar por todo el avión para luego seguido, estallar la madre de las bombas haciendo estallar al avión entero. Tsuna activo sus llamas, aun aturdido por el golpe directo que recibió de uno de los explosivos.

Miro rápidamente en todas direcciones intentando capturar con la vista a sus guardianes. Primero cacho a Gokudera, rápidamente Yamamoto se pesco de la pierna de Gokudera al estar a una distancia cercana.

-¡Juudaime! ¡El cabeza de césped! –anuncio Gokudera al ver como Ryohei intentaba volar como pájaro, en vano.

-Tranquilo, Onii-san, ya te tengo- le había dicho amablemente.

-¡SAWADA! ¡DEJA DE HABLAR Y PEZCA A REBORN! ¡AL EXTREMOOOO!

Ryohei ni siquiera había terminado la oración cuando Tsuna ya tenia entre sus brazos a Reborn y pegado a él, estaba Hibari con una cara de "los matare a todos, menos al herbívoro"

-¿E-estamos todos? –preguntaba Tsuna, quien quería disimular el dolor que sentía con una sonrisa un poco chueca.

-Si, estamos bien Tsuna je…–respondió Yamamoto, quien levanto la cabeza para poder ver el rostro de Tsuna y sonreírle tranquilizadoramente como siempre, pero cuando subió el rostro, un pequeño chorrito de sangre callo en su mejía.

Tsuna vio aquello y le dijo con mímica labial "No digas nada" a lo que Yamamoto solo asintio. Tsuna les pidió a todos que se agarraran de diferentes partes de su cuerpo, pues ocupaba las manos para poder volar y llevarlos a un lugar seguro, sin esperar a que Tsuna repitiera la orden, todos se agarraron de sus piernas, cintura, pecho y hombros.

Lentamente Tsuna comenzó a bajar a tierra o eso pensaba él pues cuando estaban a doscientos metros del suelo, una patada en el rostro de Tsuna lo mando volando directamente hacia una montaña, estrellándose en ella de manera espantosa. El golpe fue tal que todos se soltaron del cuerpo de Tsuna, cayendo todos en lugares diferentes en aquel espeso bosque que iban pasando cuando el avión estallo.

_Tsuna… _fue lo único que pensó Reborn mientras caía en la espesura del bosque.

*Con Tsuna*

Tsuna yacía incrustado en la roca solida intentando calmar el temblor de dolor que su cuerpo no perdía con nada, cuando de pronto un fuerte puñetazo fue dejado en su abdomen.

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!-el grito fue acompañado por un gran, gran coagulo de sangre que dio de lleno en el rostro lloroso de Basil.

-No me importa si he de matarte… pero no dejare que me dejes, Tsuna. Tú y yo estamos destinados a estar juntos ¡ADMITELO! – grito histérico, perdido completamente de sus sentidos.

-¿C-como es posible –tocio y jadeo un poco de sangre nuevamente- que puedas… estar aquí? –pregunto semi inconsciente Tsuna, recordando que hacia solo dos días Basil no se podía ni mover.

-Shamal es un excelente doctor ¿no crees? –dijo con una sonrisa algo macabra.

-jum… Si, es una lastima que él no atienda chicos ¿verdad? –Una sonrisa salió de los labios de Tsuna junto con un caminito de sangre que se escurría de la comisura de su boca. –Se bien quien eres Basil. Se que tu tuviste que ver con que Reborn se marchara, también se que es a casusa tuya que todos mis guardianes se marcharan en aquella misión, se que tu objetivo era volverlos locos pues te encargaste de mandarlos a misiones en donde en TODAS tuvieran que matar –tras cada palabra que salía de la boca de Tsuna, Basil de ponía mas pálido y un temblor comenzó a notarse en sus manos- Se que te encargaste de manipular a Nono con las misiones que me daba a mi, se que querías que me sintiera desconsolado al no tener amigos con los que platicar ni tener a Reborn para poder aliviarme por las muertes. Se que todo lo que has hecho ha sido por que querías estar a mi lado pero déjame decirte algo… El único aquí quien se movió a mi gusto, fuiste tu, Basil- la sonrisa cruel y fría que Tsuna le mando a Basil hizo que este temblara de pies a cabeza.

-¿C-como? –articuló, estupefacto por la verdad que le era rebelada.

-Así como lo oyes, un mes antes de que Reborn desapareciera por seis meses me di cuenta de que tanto Reborn como los chicos y yo estábamos siendo enviados a demasiadas misiones, así que harto de eso, decidí investigar.

*Flash Back*

-Oh Tsunayoshi-kun, cuanto tiempo muchacho –hablaba un jovial Nono al otro lado de la línea.

-Si… Escucha Nono, se que hace tiempo no platicamos pero tengo que preguntarte algo –aquella manera tan formal y seria de hablar le dio a entender a Nono que algo pasaba.

-Te escucho –le respondió con la misma seriedad.

-Últimamente has estado haciéndote demasiado con mis guardianes y conmigo ¿Por qué? –preguntó secamente, no preguntando por Reborn pues este ultimo era el mejor hombre de Nono no suyo, así que Nono disponía de él cuando y cuanto le viniese en gana.

-¿Tus guardianes? –la sorpresa en la voz de Nono le dio la pauta a Tsuna para pensar que ni el mismo sabia de que es lo que hablaba.

-Escucha –dijo Tsuna tomando un gran y gordo folder donde se detallaban todas las misiones de manera mensual –Solo en este mes, nos han llegado ciento cincuenta misiones de tu parte –dijo revisando el folder –Veinticinco misiones para cada uno de mis guardianes y las cincuenta que me has mandado a mi. Repito: Todo esto SOLO este mes ¿se puede saber porque?-pregunto algo molesto pues aunque le gustara ayudar a las personas, tampoco es que fuera un juguete del que todo el mundo abusa.

-Te diré, Tsunayoshi-kun que no tengo idea de nada de eso. De las misiones se encarga CEDEF. –dijo un confundido Nono.

-Pues por mucho que CEDEF mande las misiones, todas vienen en papel con tu llama de la ultima voluntad. –Ya comenzaba a atar cabos.

-Es papel especial. Mando una ristra de papel mensualmente a CEDEF con mi sello y llama de última voluntad en cada página. –dijo confundido Nono. Ante aquello Tsuna sonrió, ya sabia de que iba todo eso.

-Gracias Nono. –Sin más corto la llamada.

*Fin Flash Back*

-Cuando Nono me dijo aquello, le pedí a Lal que te observara y tras unos días mis sospechas se vieron confirmadas. Eras tú el que siempre mandabas las misiones. Lo que no entendía era ¿Por qué lo hacías? ¿Qué ganabas con todo aquello? La respuesta me llego el día de aquella fiesta luego de que Reborn se marchara.

-¿Cómo lo confirmaste? –pregunto Basil apretando los puños para calmar el temblor que tenia.

-Dices muchas cosas cuando estas ebrio Basil –dijo divertido, desencajando su cadera de la roca donde estaba incrustado.

-Yo… ¿te lo dije? –pregunto con miedo.

-Así es –suspiro de dolor una vez se vio libre de las rocas. –Pero pese a todo decidí darte una oportunidad, después de todo tu tenias mucho amor que dar y yo estaba urgido de amor en ese momento –la mirada de Tsuna se empaño, se sentía realmente mal, todo se distorsionaba ante sus ojos y poco a poco la negrura comenzaba a absórbelo todo.

-¿Intestaste tener algo conmigo pese a todo lo que hice? –pregunto mas incrédulo aun.

-Así es –dijo a duras penas- Pero ahora no te puedo perdonar, Basil –La voz fría y peligrosa con que Tsuna hablo alarmo a Basil, pero pese a darse cuenta, no pudo evitar el X-Burner que Tsuna le mando. El poder fue tal que la montaña que estaba tras él se hizo polvo y de Basil solamente se logro escuchar un grito agonizante y un "Lo siento mucho… Tsuna" para luego no dejar nada en aquel lugar donde antes había estado Basil.

Tsuna miro con tristeza aquel espacio aéreo en donde Basil había estado y una lagrima callo por la mejía de Tsuna. Pese a que no amaba a Basil, le tenía un gran aprecio y por ese mismo aprecio le había quitado la vida a Basil. ¿Qué hubiera sido de Basil si se enteraban que intento matar al Decimo jefe de la Familia Vongola y a sus guardianes? Lo hubieran torturado de tal manera que su alma no descansaría jamás, lo hubieran revivido cuando estuviera a punto de morir para volverlo a torturar y sacarle información de para quien trabajaba y porque hizo aquello. La muerte por sus manos era lo más fácil para Basil.

-Lo siento mucho Basil. –dijo al viento para luego quedar inconsciente e irse directamente contra el bosque. Tuvo la mala suerte de caer en zona rocosa por ende, las pocas costillas que todavía le quedaban enteras se fracturaron casi hasta hacerse polvo, su hombro derecho se disloco junto con su pierna izquierda que se fracturo. De su cabeza salía un rio de sangre que se mezclaba con la otra sangre que salía de su abdomen y espalda.

La sola visión de aquel joven entre un montón de rocas picudas, sangrando sin parar y con tiras de piel desprendidas de su cuerpo era horrorosa para cualquiera, pero lo fue aun mas para aquellos que conocían al chico en cuestión.

-T-Tsuna-/Juudaime/Sawada… -fueron las palabras de los amigos y pareja de Tsuna.

Reborn miraba sin poderse mover, sus ojos se dilataron cuales platos al ver aquella escena. Le decía a su cuerpo "muévete, has algo" pero no podía. El shock de ver a Tsuna, su Tsuna, de aquella manera lo dejaron helado. Tan helado que no se percato cuando la mano derecha de Tsuna empezó a llamar, nuevamente, a la gente de rescate de Vongola.

Los rescatistas llegaron en cuestión de cinco minutos cuando se les dijo: "¡Juudaime esta agonizando! ¡Dense prisa!". Todos fueron llevados de emergencia en helicópteros, de regreso a Italia pues era lo más cercano.

Tras llegar al hospital los médicos de más prestigio tomaron a Tsuna y se lo llevaron de emergencia al quirófano mientras los guardianes eran atendidos por fracturas y una que otra dislocación. En un momento determinado, las enfermeras tuvieron que sedar a Gokudera y a Ryohei que estaban histéricos pues nadie les daba una noticia de que había sido de su jefe.

Había un gran revuelo en todo el hospital y pese a eso, Reborn no ponía atención a nada, lo único en lo que el hitman podía pensar era en Tsuna.

_Tsuna… no te atrevas a dejarme solo. Te juro que si te mueres me iré contigo solamente para darte la paliza del infinito y te seguiré pateando el trasero hasta el día en que te mueras y eso no pasara de nuevo. _Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la mano del doctor que lo movió del hombro, sacándole un quejido de dolor a Reborn pues tenia un horrible moretón en el lugar.

-¿Qué? –pregunto irritado y muy amenazantemente. El medico no pudo mas que retroceder un poco.

-Le aviso que el Decimo se encuentra estable –tras decir aquello un peso se quito de los hombros de Reborn –Pero estará bajo un coma controlado la siguiente semana.

-¿Coma controlado? ¿Por qué? –pregunto Reborn, poniéndose de pie, dejando al medico pequeño de altura.

-Tiene demasiados golpes y fracturas. Despertarlo ahora seria la cosa más cruel del mundo pues el dolor que sentirá no lo dejara en paz ni con todos los calmantes del mundo. Así que es un acto de misericordia por nuestro Jefe –dijo el medico. Pese a que Tsuna tenía poco tiempo de haber ascendido al puesto de Decimo Vongola, tenia mucho tiempo de que era conocido por los doctores de ese hospital pues en cada visita a Italia, Tsuna siempre iba a ayudar al hospital, siquiera una hora. Muchos pacientes se habían mejorado gracias a la manera tan amable de ser de Tsuna, sin mencionar que gracias a él un fondo caritativo había sido designado para ese hospital.

Por eso y muchas otras cosas mas, todos los empleados del lugar le tenían un gran respeto a Tsuna y siempre que el ocupaba del equipo medico, todos se empeñaban lo mas que podían para no defraudarlo.

-Entiendo –dijo Reborn, dejándose caer nuevamente en la silla –Entonces… ahora puedo descansar un poco ¿verdad? –tras terminar aquello Reborn callo completamente dormido o mas bien, inconsciente.

~Continuara~

Bueno espero que se hayan sorprendido con este giro en la trama :D y de cierta manera me da algo de pena que Basil se muriera o quizás… ¿No murió? Muajaja ahí veremos que dice el epilogo XD

Gracias por leerme chicos :D

PD: a los 37 review el nuevo capitulo que es el final, creo :D


	10. Un Ameno Despertar

El camino hacia un final feliz

Capitulo diez

Un ameno despertar

-**Hablan italiano**

_-Pensamientos_

La semana paso rápidamente y el día en que despertarían a Tsuna finalmente llegó.

-Es tiempo –se dijo Reborn mirándose en el espejo y quitándose la ultima bandita que le quedaba en la cara. Salió de su habitación directo a la puerta principal de la cede Vongola para tomar un auto e irse al hospital. Hoy era el día en el que SU Tsuna despertaba y el no podía estar mas feliz.

-¿Listo ya, Reborn-san? –hablo Gokudera desde la puerta junto a todos los guardianes que lo esperaban.

Reborn solamente asintió y salió del lugar junto a los jóvenes que tras una semana de reposo, estaban mejor, aun con las fracturas pero mejor. Sin esperar a nada salieron de la mansión, con ganas renovabas de ver a Tsuna, pero al mismo tiempo, estaba también aquel sentimiento de culpa. Todos habían estado presentes en la pelea y nadie pudo ayudar a Tsuna cuando Basil los había atacado.

Ese día, pese a que todos se sentían culpables y avergonzados decidieron ir a ver a Tsuna. El camino hacia el hospital fue un combo de muchos sentimientos para todos.

Gokudera se sentía la peor escoria del mundo ¿Cómo era posible que él, siendo la mano derecha del Juudaime, no lo hubiera podido proteger?

Yamamoto pensaba _¿Si no pude proteger a un gran amigo casi hermano, como protegeré a Hayato?_

Hibari únicamente pensaba _no le perdonare jamás a ese mocoso haberme herido y mas encima, haber herido al herbívoro. _Chrome y Mukuro eran ajenos a aquellos sentimientos y pensamientos pues ellos no habían estado presentes cuando aquello sucedió y Ryohei simplemente pensaba _Tsuna tiene que ser realmente extremo como para haber sobrevivido a semejante enfrentamiento con la muerte._

Pero los pensamientos mas pesados eran los de Reborn _Tsuna, mi Tsuna… ¿Cómo puedo llamarme tu pareja cuando no te pude proteger? Tú siempre has velado por mi bienestar incluso cuando era un bastardo contigo y ahora, cuando realmente me necesitabas a tu lado, te falle y deje que terminaras a unas horas de las garras de la muerte. Ni siquiera me siento digno de verte ¿Qué te diré? ¿Cómo actuare cuando tus ojos me miren con reproche? ¿Qué le diré a tu madre que su único hijo, salido de su vientre, estuvo a punto de morir porque yo no lo protegí?_

Aquellos pensamientos tristes se vieron apagados por el anuncio del chofer que ya habían llegar al hospital.

Todas las buenas energías que todos traían se habían ido a la basura pues gracias a sus pensamientos, todos se habían encargado de auto-deprimirse. Caminaron a paso realmente lento cuando pasaron las puertas eléctricas del hospital. De repente ya no se sentían con ganas de ver a Tsuna, no querían tener que verlo despertar y la primera mirada que verían en su rostro seria una de decepción total.

Tanto Mukuro como Chrome, que venían detrás del grupo de tortugas, se desesperaron por la manera tan lenta de caminar del grupito así que empezaron a empujarlos por la espalda a todos.

-No tenemos todo el día ¿saben? Dentro de poco Bossu despertara –decía una feliz Chrome.

-Ya la oyeron. No quiero que mi linda Nagi se pierda el despertar de Tsuna por su culpa.

Tras empujarlos por un rato llegaron a la habitación de Tsuna, en donde el medico ya le aplicaba la medicina a Tsuna para diluir el somnífero. El medicamento hizo efecto rápidamente y Tsuna abrió los ojos lentamente. Su mirada era cansada, triste, de sufrimiento y dolor. Realmente nadie se esperaba ese tipo de mirada de una persona que recién despierta y mucho menos de Tsuna.

Tsuna parpadeo un poco antes de caer en cuenta de quienes estaban frente a él y su mirada cambio a una feliz, si era real o no, eso nadie lo sabía.

-Ho…la…chi… *cof cof* -tosió suavemente pues tras estar una semana en sueño, su garganta estaba seca. La enfermera ahí presente, le acerco un vaso con agua con una pajilla de punta flexible para que Tsuna pudiera beber y el medico se encargo de levantar a Tsuna suavemente para que pudiera tomar aquel liquido tan necesitado por el paciente.

-¿Cómo se siente, Decimo? –pregunto el doctor iluminando los ojos de Tsuna para ver que estuviera plenamente despierto.

-Con sueño –hablo muy, muy quedo –Y muy hambriento.

Ante lo ultimo dicho el medico sonrió –Me alegra oír eso. Dentro de poco le traerán algo de comer, le aremos unos chequeos mas y se podrá ir a casa–le sonrió cariñosamente el medico mientras le sobaba el cabello y luego se iba acompañado por la enfermera.

Tsuna miro a los cinco que iban en el avión con él el día del accidente y les sonrió.

-Gokudera, Yamamoto, Ryohei, Hibari y Reborn ¿se podrían acercar? –pregunto suavemente. Los mencionados se acercaron a la cama. Gokudera a su lado derecho con Yamamoto a su lado, Reborn, Ryohei y Hibari de su lado izquierdo. –Cierren los ojos un segundo ¿si? –Todos lo miraron sin entender pero al ver la sonrisa tan tierna que les mando, todos confiaron en él y cerraron los ojos. Cuando Tsuna se aseguro que no estaban mirando, activo sus llamas y les dio un fuerte, realmente fuerte, puñetazo en la cara a los cinco que se fueron de espaldas por la sorpresa y el dolor. –Tsk –se quejo Tsuna por el dolor que el mismo sintió ante el movimiento tan brusco pues aunque ya no dolía tanto como cuando estaba recién herido, aun le dolía.

-¡J-Juudaime! ¿Por qué fue eso? –pregunto Gokudera sobándose la mejía.

-Porque ustedes me lo estaban rogando con la mirada –dijo Tsuna divertido mientras se acostaba lentamente en la cama y apagaba sus llamas.

Los afectados se voltearon a ver entre si todos serios y luego estallaron en risas, poniéndose de pie, a excepción de Hibari que obviamente solo miraba a Tsuna con cara de "te matare, estúpido herbívoro".

-Lo que sucedió, no es culpa de nadie mas que la mía, así que no se mortifiquen ¿si? –Les sonrió dulcemente a todos –Nagi, ven –la llamo. Desde hacia algún tiempo Chrome le permitía a Tsuna que le llamara así pues para ella, Tsuna era tan importante como lo es Mukuro.

Chrome corrió rápido a la cama y se apoyo suavemente en el pecho desnudo (salvo por las vendas) de Tsuna para comenzar a llorar. Tsuna dejo un beso en el cabello de Chrome –No llores, estoy bien, Nagi –le sonrió.

Reborn sintió celos por la manera en que Tsuna trataba a la chica pero se abstuvo de comentar algo pues la mirada que Tsuna le mando claramente decía "no es lo que parece, así que no te enceles, idiota"

Chrome dejo caer sus lagrimas de tristeza, preocupación y alegría al verlo recuperado, por un rato y en todo momento Tsuna se dedico a sobarle el cabello, cuando la chica dejo las lagrimas, beso la mejía de Tsuna y él se encargo de limpiar los rastros de lagrimas de la joven ilusionista.

-¿Cómo se siente, Juudaime? –pregunto Gokudera, acercándose nuevamente cuando vio que era oportuno hacerlo.

-Como si un tren me hubiera atropellado –dijo divertido.

-¡ESO ES EXTREMO, SAWADA!

-Onii-san te pediré que dejes de gritar, por favor. Estamos en un hospital y por muy privada que sea mi habitación hay pacientes al otro lado del muro y tus gritos son capaces de recorrer todo el hospital –le reprendió entre juguetón y serio.

-H-hai…-susurro lo mas bajito que pudo, ocasionando que todos se rieran al ver a un Ryohei tan apenado.

-Ne, chicos ¿Cómo están ustedes? ¿Aun les duele algo? ¿El servicio medico los trato como se debía? –Y ahí hizo acto de presencia el modo "Mamá Gallina" de Tsuna para con sus amigos y familia.

Todos miraron a Tsuna como quien mira la cosa más tierna del mundo. –Estamos bien Tsuna, por el momento preocúpate mas por ti jejeje –hablo un risueño Yamamoto.

Tras seguir con aquella amena platica como por una hora, el medico que se encargaba de Tsuna llego con la planilla de Alta para que Tsuna la firmara, seguido de eso unas enfermeras ayudaron a Tsuna a vestirse pues, como lo dicho anteriormente, las heridas se había curado pero las mas profunda no lo habían hecho así que estaba el peligro de que volvieran a abrirse.

Cuando todos estaban listos para salir, el medico insto a Tsuna que viajar en avión era imposible, por lo menos el siguiente mes. Los reproches y reclamos por parte de Tsuna no se hicieron esperar pues no se podía dar el lujo de quedarse un mes ahí, tenia grandes cosas que hacer en su hogar como para estar tirado en la cede Vongola un mes. Luego de una fuerte amenaza por parte del medico, las enfermeras y sus propios guardianes, Tsuna prometió que INTENTARIA quedarse el tiempo estipulado por el medico.

*En la cede Vongola*

-Bien Tsuna, es tiempo de bajar. Ya que has vuelto, mucho papeleo te espera –si, ese era Reborn sacando a relucir su carácter.

-Ya lo se –respondió Tsuna algo molesto porque había perdido el enfrentamiento verbal que había tenido con todo el mundo con respecto a volver a Japón.

Tsuna seguía pensando en una y mil maldiciones cuando cruzo la puerta de entrada siendo asistido por Gokudera ya que tenían casi la misma altura.

**-¡BENVENUTO A CASA, DECIMO! **

La sorpresa no se hizo esperar en la cara del pobre Tsuna que de manera automática respondió:

**-Sono a casa… -**La felicidad brillo en los rostros de los empleados pues Tsuna nunca se había referido a la Cede como su Hogar.

Entre risas, abrazos y uno que otro beso dirigido a Tsuna se termino de ir la mañana. La tarde se la pasaron entre comidas y bebidas mientras Tsuna fingía con una sonrisa que no le dolía horriblemente el cuerpo.

Al momento de caer la noche Reborn se encargo de llevarse a Tsuna a su habitación pues todo el mundo andaba ebrio e intentaban manosear a Tsuna y eso Reborn, no lo permitiría JAMAS. Ya había aprendido su lección con Basil por lo que no dejaría que la historia se repitiera.

*En la habitación*

-Gracias por todo, Reborn –le dijo Tsuna mientras se dejaba caer suavemente en el colchón de la cama, el día había sido, cuando mucho, agotador sin mencionar que aun estaba bajo los efectos de uno que otro calmante.

-Jum, no hay nada que agradecer, únicamente hice mi trabajo, Dame-Tsuna –bromeo.

Tsuna miro feo a Reborn y cuando este cerro los ojos para reírse del Decimo, Tsuna activo una pequeña flama en la punta del dedo índice de la mano derecha y disparo una pequeña flamita que fue directa al sombrero de Reborn.

Reborn detuvo su carcajada cuando sintió como su sombrero caía al piso y de paso, se incendiaba, en un acto reflejo comenzó a pisotear el sombrero para apagar la llamita que se había hecho y una vez apagada miro de mala manera a Tsuna.

-¿A quien diablos llamas Dame-Tsuna, Reborn? –pregunto Tsuna con una sonrisa purgadora y orgullosa, al mas puro estilo Reborn.

-Tsk… Jodido mocoso –mascullo entre dientes mientras recogía su sombrero y disimuladamente tomaba un pequeño jarrón que estaba a mano y sin pensarlo dos veces lo tiro hacia la cabeza de Tsuna, quien solamente ladeo la cabeza y esquivo el golpe.

-Eso ya no te funcionara, Espartano Tutor –dijo divertido mientras se paraba de la cama y se quitaba la ropa que traía, dejando al aire libre su cuerpo que se mostraba lleno de vendas por todos lados.

Reborn recorrió su vista por todo el cuerpo de Tsuna, mirando como algunos moretones sobresalían de entre los vendajes. Un largo y profundo suspiro salió de sus labios y lentamente camino hacia Tsuna que intentaba ponerse una camisa pero al estar tan vendado, levantar los brazos le resultaba un tanto complicado.

-Duerme sin camisa por hoy –le susurro quedamente en el oído a Tsuna para luego besarle el cuello.

Tsuna cerro los ojos ante el beso, un suspiro salió de sus labios al sentir las manos de Reborn tocar todo su dorso con tal delicadeza que por un momento se tentó a abrir los ojos y confirmar que su amado era el que estaba ahí y no alguien mas.

-Eres un pervertido –le dijo entre divertido y excitado.

-Pero así te gusto ¿no? –dijo divertido dejando un nuevo beso en el cuello de Tsuna, quien solamente se dejaba llevar.

-Me gustas de cualquier manera, al fin y al cabo, amo todo aquello que te representa –le confeso mientras se giraba y besaba a Reborn con un beso un tanto apasionado para ser el primero que compartían luego de una semana.

-Ummm –un suave ronroneo salió de los labios de Reborn al sentir como Tsuna había colado su mano dentro de su bóxer –Estas algo urgido por lo que veo –afirmo Reborn al separarse del beso y mirar los ojos llenos de excitación de Tsuna.

-¿Qué esperabas? Tengo tres meses que no he tenido nada con nadie –le confeso. Una sonrisa prepotente se asomo en los labios de Reborn pero rápidamente esa sonrisa desapareció y fue reemplazada con un leve jadeo pues Tsuna había apretado un poco la hombría de Reborn.

-Bien, si aremos esto, lo aremos bien –declaro y retiro la mano de Tsuna de su entrepierna, tirando a Tsuna en la cama.

-Trátame con cariño ¿quieres? Te recuerdo que vengo saliendo del hospital –se quejo Tsuna pues al caer tan bruscamente en el colchón sus heridas le reprocharon.

-No prometo nada. –anuncio Reborn que sin esperar a nada, se tiro sobre el cuerpo de Tsuna, cuidando no caerle encima.

Un beso de lo mas demandante se inicio entre ambos. Reborn capturaba el labio inferior de Tsuna mientras este intentaba depositar una suave mordida en los de Reborn. Los movimientos eran necesitados y ambas bocas se abrían lo mas que podían permitiendo a sus lenguas encontrarse y jugar entre si con tal urgencia que casi era dolorosa. Las manos de Reborn comenzaron a tocar la piel de Tsuna o por lo menos, la poca piel que tenia libre de vendas.

Tsuna comenzó a quitar el saco de Reborn para luego quitarle la corbata y finalmente la camisa, el castaño pasaba sus manos por el dorso bien formado de Reborn sin perderse ni un solo detalle de la piel del Hitman. Los jadeos por parte de Tsuna eran la cosa más erótica que Reborn pudiera siquiera imaginarse.

Lentamente Reborn bajo hasta quitar la ropa que cubría el miembro de Tsuna dejando libre a la pobre presa que gritaba por atención. Sin esperar a nada Reborn engullo el miembro de Tsuna hasta el pegue succionando con fuerza haciendo que gemido roncos salieran de la boca del pobre chico que estaba a punto de morir por placer.

-R-Reborn… -jadeo al sentir como el Hitman había subido hasta la punta del miembro del chico y succionaba con fuerza el lugar para luego comenzar a pasar su lengua y dientes por la misma zona haciendo que Tsuna soltaba un largo y profundo gemido- ¡D-detente! Reborn ¡ME VENGO! –grito para dejar salir su escancia con fuerza dentro de la boca del Hitman.

Tsuna callo de espaldas a la cama respirando con tal dificultad que Reborn se asusto un poco (pero no lo hizo presente) y subió para ver como el pobre Líder agarraba grandes bocanadas de aire.

Reborn se dio una cachetada mental ¿Cómo se le podía ocurrir siquiera, intentar tener sexo con Tsuna cuando el chico venia saliendo de un coma? ¿Acaso era estúpido o que?

Tsuna abrió los ojos y miro con deseo a Reborn, pidiéndole a gritos que continuara. Reborn le sonrió y le dirigió una mirada de lo mas amorosa que podía –Por hoy, lo dejaremos aquí, Tsuna –le susurro en el oído y luego beso sus parpados.

-¿Por…que? –logro susurrar pues le costaba un poco regular su respiración.

-Solamente te hice un oral y te estas muriendo de asfixia. Es obvio que no podremos consumar nuestra nueva relación… aun –le dijo coqueto mientras lamia la mejía de Tsuna.

-Esto apesta –dijo Tsuna pues él quería sexo o mas bien, quería hacer el amor con aquel que era solamente suyo y por culpa de su estúpido cuerpo no podría disfrutar de ese acto en quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

-Lo se –apoyo Reborn quien tenia un horrible problema en el pantalón –Ahora si me disculpas, usare tu baño –dijo señalando su entrepierna.

Tsuna se sentó en la cama y puso una mano en el bulto de Reborn- Lo siento amigo, hoy te quedas en abstinencia.

-¡Jajajajajajajaja! –la carcajada que Reborn se tiro fue épica para Tsuna pues jamás lo había oído reír tan feliz y divertido. –Idiota –le dijo a Tsuna para luego besarlo e irse directo al baño, tendría que darse ayuda manual aquella noche, valla mierda.

Tsuna se acomodo el pantalón del pijama y se metió en la cama, intentando conciliar el sueño sin mucho éxito, cuando veinte minutos después Reborn lo acompaño haciendo que Tsuna apoyara su cabeza en su pecho.

-Buenas noches –se dijeron ambos y compartieron un último beso.

_Realmente fue una manera muy interesante de llevar mi despertar. Solo espero que mi cuerpo se cure pronto para poder compartir la cama con Reborn no solamente para dormir. _Una sonrisa picara afloro en la cara de Tsuna para luego, aun con la sonrisa, quedarse completamente dormido entre los brazos de Reborn.

~Continuara~

Espero que lo disfruten y les diré

Que este capitulo ¡me costo un mundo terminarlo!

Y en contra de mis planes este fic tendrá unos cuantos capítulos más

Quizás unos dos o tres capítulos mas o quizás solo ponga un decimoprimero

Y el epilogo. Ahí veremos como le hago.

A los **41 **review actualizo :D


	11. Consumada nuestra relación ¡Al Fin!

El camino hacia un final feliz

Capitulo Once

Consumada nuestra relación ¡Al Fin!

-**Hablan italiano**

_-Pensamientos_

El tiempo que el medico había puntualizado finalmente había pasado. Un largo mes finalmente se había convertido en nada y finalmente Tsuna podría volver a los brazos de su amada madre. Las maletas ya estaban listas así que las tomo y miro la que fuese su habitación mientras estuvo ahí. Soltó un suspiro, tomo su maleta, y salió de ahí.

El viaje de la cede al aeropuerto no tuvo ninguna complicación, así como tampoco el viaje hasta su hogar. El camino del aeropuerto fue incluso divertido. Lo peligroso de aquel viaje fue en si, cuando llego a su casa.

-¡SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI! –El grito histérico que recibió a Tsuna, nada mas entrar por la puerta de su casa, lo dejo de hielo. Rara, muy, muy, muy rara vez su madre lo llamaba por su nombre completo y eso solo significaba una cosa… Ella estaba molesta.

-H-h-h-h-h-h-h-h-hola, Oka-san je-je-je -la risa nerviosa era la única cosa que salía de los labios de Tsuna. Su madre apareció frente a el, con una escoba en mano, mirándolo como si estuviera a punto de matarlo.

-¿¡DONDE RAYOS ESTABAS JOVENCITO!? ¿CINCO DIAS? ¡DESAPARECISTE POR CINCO SEMANAS! ¡ERES UN IRRESPONSABLE! –los gritos siguieron y siguieron terminando en varios escobazos hacia Tsuna que no hacia nada mas que aguantar los escobazos porque sabia que si los esquivaba le iba peor.

Los gritos histéricos de Nana hacia Tsuna no se terminaron cuando el pobre castaño callo casi inconsciente al suelo, o no, nada de eso. Luego de reprender a Tsuna, siguió el turno de los pobres guardianes que estaban como piedra viendo a aquella dulce mujer, convertida en un demonio.

¿El resultado de aquella reprimenda? Nana con pedazos de escoba y los guardianes con uno que otro moretón y chichones en sus pobres cabezas, sin mencionar que estaban un poco desorientados por la reverenda golpiza que se llevaron.

Aprendieron, de MUY mala manera, que a Sawada Nana, no se le miente, sino terminas severamente lastimado por un arma de destrucción masiva o mejor conocida, una escoba.

Para cuando los chicos se despertaron ya era de noche.

-Oigan, despierten –hablo Tsuna que se sobaba un gran chichón que tenia en la cabeza.

-Juudaime, recuérdeme no hacer enojar, de nuevo, a su madre jamás en mi vida –el pobre Gokudera miraba estrellas de la tremenda tunda, nunca se hubiera imaginado que esa señora tuviera semejante carácter.

Todos se levantaron del incomodo suelo, por que si, luego de que Nana los haya dejado inconscientes, los dejo tirados en la entrada de su casa cual ganado enfermo. Todos se dirigieron a la cocina, estaban hambrientos, casi convalecientes, grata fue su sorpresa al entrar a la cocina.

-¡BIENVENIDOS! –un pequeño comité de bienvenida protagonizado por: Bianchi, Lambo, I-Pin, Fuuta y Nana.

-Me alegra que volvieran, chicos –hablo Bianchi que se tiro a los brazos de Reborn y le dejo un beso en los labios, ante la acción Tsuna miro con enojo a Bianchi y con resentimiento a Reborn.

Al notar Reborn la mirada de Tsuna, se quito a Bianchi de encima y de manera disimulada le susurro "No te avergüences mas a ti misma". Luego de aquello, Reborn se puso a la par de Tsuna y le planto un beso en los labios, I-Pin y Lambo hicieron cara de asco mientras Fuuta se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, Nana sonrió con estrellas en los ojos y Bianchi… ella simplemente se fue de la cocina.

-Mo~ ¡Ya era hora chicos! ¡Bienvenido a la familia Yerno! –dijo Nana haciendo que Tsuna se sonrojara como si le hubieran tirado pintura roja en la cara.

-¡Mamá! –dijo avergonzado, quitándose a Reborn de encima y escondiéndose detrás de la espalda de Gokudera que solo soltó una larga carcajada, contagiando a todos los demás.

La fiesta siguió en paz, entre besos, abrazos, risas, comida y mucha bebida alcohólica para los "adultos" y soda para los niños, o sea, Fuuta, Lambo e I-pin.

Sin que nadie se dieran cuenta, la noche llego y con ella, nuevamente el día.

-Hacia mucho tiempo que no cruzábamos este camino ¿he? –la nostalgia se notaba en la voz de Tsuna, que mirada aquella calle con añoranza. Dios, cuanto le faltaría poder volver a ver esas calles. Luego de unas semanas ahí en Japón tendría que volver a Italia; si se lo preguntaban… no quería volver a ese lugar. Amaba su país, su ciudad, su hogar, no quería dejar su mundo para ir y ser un mafioso que tendría que vivir con el miedo de morir en cualquier momento o bien, ver morir a sus cercanos.

-Tiene razón, Juudaime- Gokudera era ajeno a los pensamientos de Tsuna pues el no nació en dicho lugar, ni creció entre sus calles. Escucho como Tsuna y Yamamoto suspiraban pero les ignoro y comenzó a caminar hacia Nami-Chuu.

*En la escuela*

Caminaban ellos tres, como en los viejos tiempos, solo que ahora las personas se detenían, los miraban pasar y luego cuchicheaban alguna cosa que a ninguno de ellos les importaba. Llegaron sin mucha prisa al salón y entraron como si fuera su casa, tiraron sus cosas en sus sillas y Tsuna anuncio:

-Iré a hablar con el director, chicos –una mirada melancólica y algo seria adornaba la cara de Tsuna, ambos chicos sabían a que iba y se sintieron un poco mal por mandar a Tsuna solo.

Ellos dos habían accedido a hacer el examen de suficiencia del instituto para que les dejaran graduar esa misma semana de ser posible. Tsuna camino lentamente por los largos pasillos y cuando llego a la puerta del director, entró como si nada.

-Buen día, director –el respeto que salió de la boca de Tsuna se vio opacada por la sonrisa socarrona y la mirada burlona con que se enfrentaba al pobre director que casi le da un paro cardiaco al ver a su "chantajista favorito" entrar por la puerta.

-Tsunayoshi-kun… Has vuelto –la decepción marco la voz del pobre director que comenzaba a sudar la gota gorda _¿Qué querrá este mocoso ahora? _Fueron los pensamientos del anciano.

-Ocupo que me ayude con algo. Debido a cosas mas haya de mi poder, debo graduarme inmediatamente así que quiero someterme al examen de Eficiencia Estudiantil –una sonrisa socarrona quiso escapar de los labios de Tsuna al ver los nervios de aquel pobre y regordete señor.

-Me temo que es imposible, aun eres menor de edad y ese examen únicamente se aplica a aquellos que tienen o ya son, mayores de diesiocho años.

-Uh~… ¿enserio? –La mirada que Tsuna le mando al director hizo que el pobre brincara de su silla- ¿Sabe? Tengo mucha información, de muchas personas en mi poder y puedo decir que usted esta entre ellas, como ya se imaginará. Le diré que intentar ser el "adulto responsable" solo lo llevará a ser despedido… Hasta ser condenado por la corte-Tsuna saco una foto y la tiro en el escritorio del director, que tras verla se puso de todos los colores del arcoíris para terminar más pálido que un papel.

-¿-C-como?...

-¿Cómo la conseguí? –Tsuna rodeo el escritorio, pasando sus uñas por la madera, haciendo un sonido algo molesto de escuchar.

En la foto se miraba al director mirando entretenido un video de seguridad en el baño de las estudiantes que se estaban cambiando para ir a la clase de Deportes, mientras se auto-complacía con dicho video.

-Como he dicho anteriormente, tengo MUCHOS "amigos" por toda la zona, conseguir cosas así es bastante sencillo –una sonrisa inocente se formo en la cara de Tsuna al ver como su maestro le pasaba un papel en el que ponía que: Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato y Yamamoto Takeshi estaban aptos para hacer el examen de suficiencia estudiantil para la siguiente semana.

-Con eso… esto –señalo la fotografía- no saldrá a la luz… ¿verdad? –los nervios y la derrota le sacaron un par de canas y arrugas nuevas al Director.

-Nada de nada, muchas gracias por su tiempo –y sin más, se encamino a la puerta pero antes de salir se giro y le mando un beso y un guiño al maestro para luego estallar en una carcajada limpia.

-¿Quién demonios… es ese mocoso?

*En la azotea, hora del receso*

-Me sigo preguntando ¿como le haces para conseguir estos permisos, Tsuna? –preguntaba un inocente Yamamoto.

-Bueno, imagino que por ser un buen chico me dan algunos privilegios jeje –una sonrisa inocente salió de la boca de Tsuna, haciendo que ambos guardianes se tragaran la mentira, mas sin embargo el pensaba _Aunque dudo mucho que ese estúpido director me considere un buen chico desde hace mucho_.

-Luego del examen nos iremos ¿he?... –la melancolía se hizo presente en la voz de Yamamoto, quien únicamente miro el cielo – Me parece buena idea, comenzar desde cero…

*Por la noche, parque cercano a la residencia Sawada*

Reborn y Tsuna caminaban tomados de la mano por aquel parque que muchas veces había sido testigo de roses fugases entre aquellos dos hombres, pero esta noche, aquel parque era testigo de una nueva manifestación de amor entre aquellos dos.

Reborn y Tsuna yacían sentados en una banca de aquel lindo parque, compartiendo un beso apasionado y hambriento, mientras las manos del Hitman recorrían lentamente la mejía de Tsuna, al mismo tiempo que su otra mano acariciaba su cuello y cabello. Cansado de la posición Tsuna decidió acomodarse mejor, subiéndose al regazo de Reborn poniendo sus piernas a los lados del pelinegro y apoyándose en sus rodillas se alzo ligeramente para poder profundizar mas aquel beso que demandaba cada vez mas.

-Reborn… -un gemido salió de la boca de Tsuna al sentirse mas que excitado por saberse deseado por Reborn.

-¿Te parece si continuamos esto, en otro lugar? –El deseo se desbordaba de cada palabra que salía de los labios de Reborn.

-N-no creo… aguantar hasta la casa –el castaño señalo sus pantalones, mostrándole a Reborn como lo ponía con tan solo una buena ronda de besos apasionados.

-No tendremos que ir hasta tu casa –dijo Reborn mientras señalaba a las espaldas de Tsuna, un edificio que en si, era un conjunto de apartamentos- compre uno hace un tiempo –le susurro al oído para luego morder la oreja del Decimo, y luego apretar ligeramente el miembro de Tsuna por sobre la tela del pantalón.

-Ah~ R-Reborn! –inconscientemente el chico comenzó a mover sus caderas, dejando que su lado Uke saliera a relucir en aquel momento.

-Veo que estas algo necesitado, pequeño gatito –le susurro nuevamente al oído mientras pasaba su lengua por el cuello de Tsuna y luego terminar en sus labios, exigiendo un beso de lo mas apasionado.

Reborn se levanto de la banca, tomando a Tsuna por el trasero, haciendo que el miembro del castaño se pegara al abdomen de Reborn. Lentamente el hitman comenzó a caminar dando ligeros brinquitos para que Tsuna presionara más su miembro contra su abdomen.

-¿Q-que haces… Reborn? –Tsuna estaba excitado, se le notaba en los ojos brillosos y el sonrojo en sus mejías, sin mencionar que pedía a gritos ser besado como si no hubiera mañana.

-N-nos iremos a mi apartamento antes de que mi amigo estalle al no poder visitar su lugar especial. Mira que desde hace mucho desea conocer tu "casa" Tsuna.

La analogía que el hitman uso, hizo que Tsuna se sonrojara de una manera aun mas violenta. La vergüenza que sintió Tsuna lo obligo a esconder su cara entre el cuello y la clavícula de Reborn pues justo antes de salir del parque, Reborn se había quitado su saco y lo había puesto sobre el cuerpo de Tsuna, que por obvias razones el saco le quedaba cual manta al cuerpo de Tsuna y con el camuflaje ya puesto el juego comenzó.

-Espero que estés preparado –le susurro Reborn al oído a Tsuna, mientras le daba un beso apasionado para despistarlo lo suficiente para lo que venia. Reborn bajo el pantalón de Tsuna por su parte trasera y dejo que un dedo travieso ingresara en la virginal entrada del chico.

-Ah~ ¡Reborn! –el sonrojo aumento aun mas, pero fue opacado por el placer que sentía.

-oh~ miren que chico mas pervertido el que tengo aquí –dijo un burlón Reborn, pues Tsuna apretaba increíblemente aquel solitario dedo. Las ansias de sentir su miembro dentro de Tsuna, lo estaban volviendo loco pero debía hacer las cosas bien… por ahora por lo menos.

-¡C-Cierra la boca! –protesto pero toda protesta se apago al sentir un segundo dedo, seguido enseguida por un tercero dentro de él. Tsuna jadeo profundamente, y casi de inmediato comenzó a mover sus caderas, importándole una mierda el dolor que sentía pues el placer era aun más fuerte.

-Diablos… eres tan estrecho… Tsuna… debo tenerte… ya –aclaro Reborn. Tsuna lo miro extasiado, sonriéndole orgullosamente, mientras se separaba ligeramente del cuerpo de Reborn para poder meter sus manos entre sus piernas y alcanzar el zíper del pantalón de Reborn y bajarlo lenta y torturosamente o eso, por lo menos a los ojos de Reborn.

-Entra –le ordeno, abrazándose nuevamente el cuello del hitman, sintiendo como lentamente el miembro de Reborn lo invadía hasta llegar a lo más profundo que el cuerpo de Tsuna le permitía.

Así, de pie, a punto de salir del parque a la calle principal, Reborn comenzó a dar ligeras envestidas al joven líder, que se mordía la mano para evitar que los gemidos salieran muy fuerte, dejando que Reborn solo escuchara jadeos que eran regalados a su oído.

-Es hora… de tu castigo –la burla en la voz de Reborn, obligo a Tsuna a separase de su cuerpo lo suficiente para poder ver el rostro del hitman, que en ningún momento dejo de envestir.

-A-a que… te… refieres… - hablar era algo completamente imposible en ese momento pues tras cada frase un gemido salía de la boca del chico. -¡AH! –un grito salió de la boca de Tsuna al sentir como Reborn tocaba ese punto dulce en su interior, de nuevo.

Reborn le beso apasionadamente dando una nueva estocada profunda y excitante en la entrada de Tsuna. –Me engañaste con Basil y de paso, te acostaste con el, así que te castigare –dijo el hitman mientras la burla salía de sus labios y sin que Tsuna tuviera tiempo de reaccionar, Reborn salió a plena calle principal, mientras penetraba a Tsuna pero de manera disimulada.

-Ugh~ Tsuna… -jadeo quedito al sentir como las paredes internas del chico lo apretaron de manera tan violenta que ocasionó que el hitman se corriera dentro de él.

-Ahhhh~ -un largo gemido ahogado salió de los labios de Tsuna al sentirse lleno de la semilla de Reborn y habiendo acabando él en la mano de Reborn que lo masturbaba con disimulo.

-Ah, Dios, no importa cuantos años tengan tus hermanitos, siempre tendrás que cuidarlos –dijo Reborn, dramáticamente, mientras se daba un ligero golpecito en la frente a modo de reaccionar de una ves pues ese orgasmo había sido perfecto –diecisiete años y aun lo tengo que cargar hasta la casa, valla hermano mas Dame el que tengo, Ugh… -Reborn reprimió un gemido al sentir como Tsuna le mordía en puntos claves en el cuello a Reborn, haciendo que de inmediato el miembro del hitman despertada orgulloso dentro de Tsuna.

-Cállate… y camina –le susurro al oído apretando el trasero para poder apretar mas el miembro de Reborn que comenzaba a palpitar dentro de él.

Lentamente Reborn camino unas calles, con Tsuna en brazos, aprovechando el camino para dar ligeros saltitos disimulados y así poder envestirlo de nuevo. Tsuna gemía quedito, pero su cuerpo temblaba violentamente al sentir como era envestido profundamente cada tantos pasos. El éxtasis era demasiado para aquel joven cuerpo.

Finalmente llegaron al edificio de apartamentos, y cuando estuvieron en el elevador…

-Prepárate –le susurro Reborn, y tomo a Tsuna de la cintura para luego apoyarlo en la pared del elevador y comenzar a envestir a Tsuna a un ritmo casi animal.

-Ah~ ah~ Reborn, Reborn no pares, ¡Reborn! –los ruegos de Tsuna no hacían mas que poner mas caliente a Reborn, mientras que Tsuna encajaba sus uñas en los hombros del hitman, moviendo sus caderas a la misma velocidad que el pelinegro, haciendo las envestidas mas fuertes, mas profundas, mas placenteras. En un grito ronco y lleno de placer, los dos se vinieron. Reborn dentro mientras Tsuna, en la camisa de Reborn.

La cabeza de Tsuna callo en el hombro de Reborn, respirando mas que agotado mientras intentaba inútilmente separarse de Reborn –No… te vas a quedar viviendo ahí… ¿verdad? –pregunto Tsuna mirando al lugar donde estaría el miembro de Reborn.

Reborn se rio felizmente, haciendo que Tsuna se sacudiera nuevamente al sentir como sus entrañas eran movidas nuevamente. ¡Diablos! Se sentía tan bien que sentía que moriría de placer en cualquier momento.

-Parece que a mi amiguito le gusta ese lugar y ahora es su lugar especial ¿verdad? –Una nueva envestida hizo gemir a Tsuna de nuevo y hecho la cabeza hacia atrás mientras apretaba nuevamente sus músculos internos.

-S-sácalo –rogó. No es que le doliera, sino que ya no podía más. Si seguía así lo más probable era que se desmayara.

-Ol-vi-da-lo –un nuevo beso fue dejado en la boca de Tsuna –Este es tu castigo, ya te lo dije.

El sonido de una campana les anuncio que estaban ya en el apartamento de Reborn y sin esperar a nada, el hitman tomo a Tsuna nuevamente del trasero y lo llevo directo a la cama, en donde se dejo caer con el otro cuerpo debajo de él.

-¿Seguimos? –le dijo divertido al ver como Tsuna estaba erecto nuevamente.

Sin esperar respuesta, quito toda esa jodida ropa que le estorbaba y se agacho para morder una tetilla de Tsuna y con su otra mano jugaba con la otra.

-¿A-ahora vienes a querer tener sexo normal? Estúpido voyerista –susurro Tsuna, arqueando su espalda pues en ningún momento Reborn había salido de su cuerpo, ni siquiera cuando lo desnudo.

-¿Voyerista? –Se hizo el ofendido- Me ofenden sus palabras, Juudaime –se burlo mientras comenzaba a dar envestidas lentas, exageradamente lentas, haciendo que Tsuna se desesperara.

-¡Joder Reborn! ¡No me tortures así! –se quejó.

-Entonces dime ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-¡Quiero que me folles como Dios manda, diablos! –aquello dejo a Reborn sorprendido pero satisfecho, pues ya se comenzaba a cansar del sumiso Tsuna con el que comenzó este lemon (xD)

-Como ordenes –las envestidas fueron dadas con rudeza, sin temor ninguno. La habitación se lleno de sonidos eróticos y palabras sucias para luego, terminar la ronda con un ronco y nada suave gemido.

Reborn se desplomo sobre el cuerpo de Tsuna, quien se encargo de abrazarlo nuevamente. Se mantuvieron en silencio un momento pues la tercera vez fue la mas fuerte de los tres orgasmos de esa noche.

-En definitiva, ha sido el mejor sexo de mi vida –susurro Tsuna, al sentir como Reborn salía de su interior.

Reborn de incorporo un poco para poder ver que Tsuna no sangrara de su entrada pues había sido algo brusco, sin embargo lo que vio lo dejo un poco caliente. De la entrada de Tsuna, salía su escancia, esa que marcaba a Tsuna como de su propiedad.

Una sonrisa triunfal se apodero de Reborn, quien se tiro sobre Tsuna de nuevo para besarlo apasionadamente.

-¿Tomamos una ducha… juntos?-las dobles intenciones se notaron en la cara de Reborn.

-Claro pero… ¡SOLO NOS BAÑAREMOS ESTUPIDO PERVERTIDO VOYERISTA! –la vergüenza se notaba en Tsuna, no podía creerse todavía que Reborn le haya hecho "eso" en plena calle ¿es que estaba loco? Aunque debía admitir que fue sexy, jodidamente sexy, sin mencionar que él mismo tuvo sexo en una fiesta… tal vez eso era karma… un muy placentero karma.

Luego del baño y una cuarta ronda, Tsuna y Reborn se decidieron a irse a acostar.

-Finalmente somos uno ¿he? –susurro Reborn, mirando al techo, luego giro su vista hacia su lado derecho, donde Tsuna yacía recostado. Sonrió y beso al durmiente Tsuna en los labios para luego quedarse dormido abrazando a su alma gemela.

*Varios días después*

Luego de aquel encuentro amoroso con Reborn, Tsuna, Yamamoto y Gokudera se presentaron al examen de suficiencia. Una semana después, luego de aprobado el examen, Tsuna le dio el anuncio a su madre que se mudaría a Italia para estudiar en la universidad haya, y que sus amigos se irían con él. Nana accedió y de paso se mudo ella también a Italia, junto con su amado esposo para volver a vivir la vida de casados sin hijos que se merecían, pues los niños se habían mudado a la Mansión Vongola junto a Tsuna y los demás guardianes.

Los primeros días de Tsuna en el puesto de Líder, fueron algo pesados pero siempre sorprendía a todos, dando el máximo en su trabajo. Se gaño el respeto y apoyo de muchas familias renuentes a que un estudiante universitario tomara el puesto y de paso los liderara. Todo iba perfecto, sus amigos lo apoyaban en su relación con Reborn sin mencionar que sus padres también.

Los años fueron pasando entre estudios, trabajo, amor, amistad y familia. Para cuando todos se dieron cuenta ya habían pasado diez años, y tras la llegada de los veintisiete años de Tsuna, una noticia callo junto con ellos…

¡Tsuna estaba embarazado! Y eso solo pudo hacer que la vida del joven Vongola fuera mas que perfecta, nueve meses después fue padre de un hermoso varón, digno retrato de su padre Reborn, y un año después, lo acompaño una hermana, digno ejemplo de Tsuna… pero con la terrible personalidad de Reborn.

Pese a vivir en la mafia, no podían tener una vida mas feliz y eso todo el mundo lo sabia, pues ellos nunca evitaban demostrar su felicidad.

~Fin~

Me disculpo enormemente por haberme demorado tanto pero entiéndanme, la inspiración no la ando siempre y este capitulo es muestra de ello. Me tarde cinco días en terminarlo pero estoy feliz con el resultado. Espero que disfruten de la lectura.

Agradecimientos especiales a:

**The Scarlet Ghost**

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki**

Por haberme acompañado a lo largo de esta historia.

En unos días subiré el epilogo de cómo fue que Tsuna logro embarazarse XD

¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS POR LEERME!

:)


End file.
